


The Cocoon of Limbo

by BeezandBitches



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Angst, Family Healing, Family Secrets, Gen, M/M, Queens of Mewni - Freeform, Regrets, angsty, does it count as major character death if they’re already dead?, partial cleaved spoilers in later chapters, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches
Summary: A look into the regrets, secrets, and family drama of all the past queens of Mewni.





	1. Skywynne, Queen of Hours

**Author's Note:**

> All I want is more characterization of the queens so I gotta do it myself. Please enjoy.

They say death is inescapable. We will all meet our end one day, and after that, no one really knows what happens. That is, except, the ones who’ve already passed on. 

Skywynne Butterfly had shut her eyes one final time on Stump Day’s Eve, only to open them again in a dark, endless void far away from Mewni Castle. The Queen sat up from where she lay in the nothingness, it took her a minute to realize she was not in her room.

“Where..” She muttered. Scoping out the area, she saw nothing and no one. Skywynne got to her feet, almost tripping over herself as she was unsure what below her was a ‘floor’ or not. “Hello? Is anyone there?” She called out. She took a few steps forward, then cupped her mouth with her hands “Hello!” Nothing. “Anyone there? Jushtin? Solaria? If this is some kind of practical joke, it's not funny!”

“Ah, your majesty. You’re finally awake.” Skywynne jumped, turning around. There floated Glossaryck of Terms. “Do you know you snore in your sleep?” He said nonchalantly 

“Glossaryck? Oh, thank cob. Can you please tell me what in Mewni is going on here?” Skywynne asked the small man. “It isn’t another one of my children’s silly pranks, is it?”

“A prank? No, no. How do I put this..” Glossaryck pressed his hands together in front of his mouth in contemplation. He then pointed at Skywynne, hands still together. “You’re dead.” Skywynne blinked twice, unsure if he was joking or not.

“Dead? Glossaryck, you can’t be serious.” Skywynne shook her head in disbelief. From the serious look on his face and twinkle of pity in his eyes, she could tell what his answer was.  
“My kingdom- my children need me!” Tears began to fill the queen’s baby blue eyes. “I can’t leave them, not yet!” 

Skywynne fell to her knees, sobbing like a newborn as she covered her eyes. Her wails crying out for her children echoed through the abyss. Glossaryck floated down and gently moved a hand from her face. He wiped her tears away.

“Now, now Sky, there’s nothing we can do about it now.” He said “What’s done is done. No use crying over it.” Somehow, his words of comfort didn’t really help her. 

“I don’t understand, how did- I was right as rain! I’m not old! I.. I need to be home..” Skywynne’s teary eyes trailed to the darkness far beyond Glossaryck. In an instant there was actual space around them. They were in Skywynne’s personal library inside Butterfly Castle.

Skywynne quickly stumbled to her feet, turning in a full circle to get a good look. She was HOME. Her home. It had all been a dream.

“I’m back..!” Skywynne sniffled, wiping away her still flowing tears. “I’m back home!” She turned to the exit and started to run. “Jushtin! Solaria! My dear children!” She called out to them. 

She ran through every long, narrow hall as fast as her feet could carry her. Finally, she spotted the two siblings outside Skywynne’s own bedroom. Her eyes filled with joy at the sight of them. 

“My babies!” Skywynne called out, but both royals did not hear her. As she got closer, Skywynne skid to a halt. Something was wrong. Solaria was leaning on the door of her mother’s room and looked as though she had been crying. While Jushtin was clutching his own arms tight, staring down at the floor. 

“What do we do now?” Solaria muttered, holding back more tears. Her older brother looked up and went to her side, leaning beside her. 

“All we can do is plan a funeral and your coronation.” Jushtin said. He watched his little sister start to cry again. He wrapped his arms around her, and she in return gripped his coat tight and burying her face into it. “It’ll be ok, Sol.. Mom lived a good life. And you’ll be an amazin’ queen.” 

Skywynne was frozen in place. Her tears dropped to the floor, but left no mark. She tried to move forward, to touch her darlings once again, but she couldn’t do it.

“I’m not ready for this.” Solaria said, slightly muffled by her brother’s coat. “I’m not ready for this, Jushtin! She can’t be gone! I don’t know how to rule like she did! All I ever did was fight with her..” Jushtin let out a deep sigh, his eyes looked tired and puffy. He had been crying too. But right now, he had to stop crying. Because for as mature and headstrong Solaria was, right now she was like a little girl in need of her big brother.

“Then you’ll need to rule your way, Sol..” Jushtin said. “You can do this. I’ll be by your side the entire time. I promise.” 

“Thank you..”

As Skywynne helplessly watched this happen, the world around her began to fall apart, unravelling, leading her back to that same dark plane once again. 

“Come back.. Please come back..” She cried weakly, her eyes glazed over from all her tears. “Solaria.. Jushtin..” 

“You see, Skywynne, your time has really come.” Glossaryck said as he floated to her. “But you don’t need to worry, you’ll still be able to see your children grow, just like that.” 

“What are you talking about?” Skywynne asked. “What even IS this place, Glossaryck?”

“The cocoon of limbo.” Glossaryck said. “Think of it as a retirement farm for all queens.” Skywynne looked around. There was no queens here but she.

“If that’s so, where’s my mother and her mother before her?” Skywynne questioned. “Why am i alone?”

“Well, you see the queens aren’t condemned here for all eternity. You are free to let your spirit move on, whenever you please. But you’re also welcome to stay as long as you like. And well, when you’re as old as Mewni itself, sometimes you are just ready to move on.” Glossaryck said. “Your mother didn’t wish to stay long. She wanted to rest.” Skywynne let out a deep, heavy sigh, as though it had been trapped in her for half a century.

“Of course she did. She can never stay in one place for long.” Skywynne said bitterly. Maybe it was for the best. She didn’t really want to see Lyric anyway. She had dealt with enough of her mother in life. Dealing with her in death may have been too much for the queen’s nerve. “So what do i do now?”

“Now, you make this place your own. Just like you had when you wanted to see your children. Watch.” Glossaryck said, closing his eyes. 

In an instant, the room looked like a crummy apartment on the edge of nothingness. It was messy, with piles of clothing all over the place. There was a drafting desk, with a piece of paper that looked like it had sketch of Solaria on it. 

“Just like that. Simply think about it, and it’s here.” Glossaryck said. 

Skywynne nodded slowly, closing her eyes. She thought about her bed in Butterfly Castle. Her favorite weaved warnicorn comforter on top. Her bedside table littered in books she had been reading through, along with photos of her dearly beloved and her little ones. She thought about the candles lit beside the door that smelt of licorice, just like her wand had. The feel of the familiar books along the long shelves of her personal library.

When Skywynne opened her eyes again, it looked just like her old bedroom. A small chunk of her personal library also had materialized, only to be cut off at the edge of the darkness. 

“Nice work.” Glossaryck said, outstretching his hands. They began to glow, and in the empty space on top of them appeared a crystal ball. He handed it to Skywynne. “Whenever you wish to see Butterfly Castle again, all you have to do is tell the ball where to look.” Skywynne looked up at her old mentor, and smiled a little.

“Thank you, Glossaryck.” She said. “I really cannot thank you enough.”

“Ah, don’t mention it.” Glossaryck said nonchalantly. “I gotta go. I can’t really stay here long, my body isn’t very jazzed about the whole non-corporeal thing.” 

“Of course.. Be safe on your way back.” Skywynne said. 

“You won’t be alone forever, your majesty.” Glossaryck placed his hand on her shoulder. For once, he was comforting. “I’ll see you again. Someone has to lead the queens’ souls here. Goodbye, Sky.”

“Goodbye Glossy..”

In the blink of an eye, Glossaryck was gone. Skywynne was all alone once again. But, she wouldn’t be for very long.


	2. Solaria The Monster Carver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solaria died just a little too soon. Now she wonders if she made the right choices.

Forty Nine Years. That’s how long it took for Solaria’s bloodlust to get her killed. 

Solaria had been pacing, planning inside her study. With monsters still in Mewni, she could never be too careful. It was only when she had finally went back to her own bedroom that Solaria knew what all those murdered monsters felt. She had been stabbed to death by an attacker she never quite saw. Had she been able to speak when the castle staff found her that next morning, she would’ve said it was a monster. But she didn’t even make it to see the next sunrise.

When Solaria opened her eyes again, she was in a bed that was so very familiar, yet she hadn’t slept in it since she was ten years old. She jolted up, only to be greeted by her own mother Skywynne and Glossaryck, sitting at her side. 

“It’s about time you got up.” Glossaryck said. “Such a heavy sleeper.”

“Glossaryck, please. She just passed. Give her a moment.” Skywynne said, motioning toward her daughter. Solaria blinked widely in disbelief.

“What’s going on? Mother?” Solaria asked. “But you- Where in cob’s name am i?” 

“Sol, sweetheart, don’t freak out, but..” Skywynne was prepared to be gentle with her. It’s not an easy subject to deal with. 

“You’re dead!” Glossaryck said, popping upin Solaria’s face. Solaria screamed, immediately going to swing at the small man out of reflex, only for him to quickly levitate back beside Skywynne who promptly scolded him. “Yeesh, tough crowd.” he muttered before popping out of existence.

“I can’t be dead yet. What about the war? and all my Solarians who lost their leader?” Solaria then stopped. Her pupils shrank as what thought she just had struggled to escape her lips. ”Oh cob.. what about Eclipsa?” Solaria got up from the bed, starting to pace around like she always did when nervous. “I left my precious girl alone in the middle of the war! How careless could i be to let some vile monster take me out now? Now of all times! What is my baby going to do by herself? She’s only 16!” 

With a heavy heart, Skywynne watched her daughter ramble on about things that she couldn’t control any longer. Things that it took Skywynne herself a long time to accept. She stood from her chair and placed a hand on a frantic Solaria’s shoulder, who turned to her. 

Solaria’s eyes were filled with fear, pain, regret. Once she and her mother locked eyes, Solaria began to weep. Weep in a way she hadn’t done since Skywynne herself had died. Solaria wrapped her arms around her mother, sobbing. She clung tightly to her, letting her tears run freely as Skywynne held her close. They stayed like this for quite some time. But in the cocoon of limbo, it felt like both no time and all the time in the world had passed. 

As Solaria finally let her mother go, she turned to look around the room.

“This looks just like it had when i was little.” Solaria sniffled. “I remember when you used to read to me in here. All those stories about, princesses who would save the day.” She wiped her eyes. In her lap materialized a worn, leather-bound book. It’s title was ‘Princess Peony and the Time-Traveling Typhoon.’ “Oh cob, this is Eclipsa’s favorite book.”

“It was yours too, wasn’t it?” Skywynne asked. Solaria just nodded, the faintest smile grew over her face. “Sol, this place is called the cocoon of limbo. We can stay here as long as we desire, and you can still watch Eclipsa grow up, just like I have been watching you and your brother.” She placed her hand on her daughter’s cheek, letting the two of them lock eyes again. “You make me so proud, Solaria. You’re still my baby girl. Even if i don’t agree with your tactics.” 

Solaria sighed deeply. She knew if anyone would’ve disagreed with the war, it was Skywynne. Skywynne was no monster lover by any means, but she detested violence. Solaria on the other hand waged a war for her entire reign. Besides, it’s not like the two of them ever really saw eye to eye in life.

“Your brother will take good care of Eclipsa, I know that. Jushtin is a lot of things and has a lot of.. pizazz, but he loves his family so much.” Skywynne said. “Now come, let’s set you up a room.”

Skywynne explained what to do in order to have her own space set up. Solaria thought long and hard about it. Would she have her study, her old battle plans sprawling across her desk? Her armory, with memories of her many victories? Solaria instead, had her bedroom. The walls were covered in those dearest to her. Pictures of Alphonse the Worthy, her closest confident Mina Loveberry, her brother and her from when they were young, and baby photos of her darling daughter Eclipsa. 

Months went by in the living world, and Solaria had still not wished to look at Butterfly Castle again. Everytime Skywynne had asked her, Solaria would avoid the topic or say she was busy. There wasn’t much to be busy with when you’re dead, so that excuse wouldn’t work for long.

Skywynne knocked on her daughter’s door, only to open it slowly. As she peaked in, she saw Solaria slumped on her bed, a picture frame in hand. 

When Skywynne came inside, she said nothing, only going to sit at her daughter’s side. The picture frame held an old photo of Alphonse the Worthy playing with Eclipsa when she was just a toddler. Eclipsa had been giggling and laughing while Alphonse had a gentle smile. Solaria on the other hand had the faintest frown on her lips. Her teal eyes were droopy and her cheeks were puffy.

“Eclipsa has your eyes, you know.” Skywynne broke the silence. 

“She doesn’t look like me in the slightest, Mom.” Solaria sighed. “I mean look at her. Green hair, purple eyes, incredibly pale. Just like him. They have the same nose even.” Skywynne shook her head, pointing directly at Eclipsa’s eyes. 

“No, not that, look. Her eyes sparkle the same way yours do. Like two sparks from the same fire.” Solaria’s frown was replaced with a little smile. Her eyes softened. She reached out and touched the picture. Her baby.. “Solaria, please, tell me what’s wrong. You haven’t wanted to look at Mewni since you got here.”

“It’s just..” Solaria let out a deep, heavy sigh. “I’m afraid to see what Mewni’s become without me. What if it’s worse off and all my Solarians, or cob forbid my own child, hate me? Was the nearly three decade long war really a good option? So many Mewman lives were lost. Had I thought of the Solarian project sooner.. Had I finished off the monsters quicker.. Had I even anticipated a sneak attack..!” 

Solaria pounded her fist on the bed. She was silent again. She looked ready to cry at any moment. Skywynne simply lowered her head. 

“Then maybe.. maybe Eclipsa could worry more about teenager things like her studies and fun instead of being forced to grow up so fast. I left her with a suitable husband in my last request, but if i had stuck around just a little longer, she could’ve picked her own path.” Solaria took a deep breath, before letting it out all at once like an old, winded dragon. “And, i’m afraid to see her unhappy. All because of me. I thought I knew best for her. But.. after thinking about it, I really, really didn’t.” 

Skywynne wrapped her arms around her daughter’s shoulders. Solaria had always been much taller and bigger than she was, but Skywynne managed to give her a good, firm squeeze. The two of them had never been big on mother-daughter bonding when Solaria was growing up. In fact, they seemed to be at each other's throats more than anything. But, Skywynne would always hold Solaria just like this whenever she saw that she was overwhelmed or stressed.

“I’m sure she doesn’t hate you. You’re her mother.” Skywynne said. “I’ve watched Eclipsa too, you know. Wonderful girl, she’s so bright. Just like another Mewman princess I knew once.” Solaria couldn't help but chuckle when her mother said this. “I know she is going to do great as a queen. It will be a rocky start, I imagine. But, you gave her and the kingdom your all. Everything will be ok. Besides, I think seeing her would do you some good.” 

Skywynne gently let her daughter’s shoulders go. Solaria wiped her eyes, despite no tears falling. She set down the picture still resting in her lap and stood from the bed.

“I think i’m ready.” She said. Skywynne smiled a somber smile, getting up and extending a hand to Solaria, who took it slowly. 

The two of them went to a seperate room to view what Skywynne aptly named ‘The Crystal Eye’. She gave it a little pedestal and everything. The room’s inside were aligned with Skywynne’s and Solaria’s tapestries as well as paintings of their respective cheek marks on the wall. In the room’s center was the crystal eye. Skywynne went forwards, Solaria behind her. 

“Show us the throne room.” Skywynne commanded. 

The orb began to glow, and the entire room were transformed into Butterfly Castle’s throne room. There was beautiful decorations lining the walls, white flower petals sprinkled across the floor. Guests sat all at attention toward the thrones where Hekapoo was standing. A wedding march had just began to be played. At the royal thrones also stood Prince Shastacan, all dressed up in a little suit. Had he looked less continuously constipated, perhaps he’d be bareable to look at. Skywynne and Solaria immediately knew what day it was. 

Before either of them could comment, the entrance doors of the throne rooms were opened to reveal Eclipsa all dolled up in a white wedding gown and veil covering her face. Alphonse the Worthy lead her down the aisle. When they reached the end, Alphonse lifted her veil up. Eclipsa was doing her best to keep a happy look plastered on her face, and for a moment it even fooled Alphonse, who placed a gentle hand on her cheek, saying everything he ever needed to just like that before returning to his seat beside Prince Jushtin and the rest of the Magic High Commission. Eclipsa took the final steps up the stairs and stood beside her short betrothed.

“Dearly beloved,” Hekapoo started. “we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Queen Eclipsa Butterfly and Prince Shastacan Spiderbite in matrimony.” There were sounds of sniffles already, most of them coming from where Rhombulus sat. “If there’s anyone who wishes to object to this union, say ‘I’ now or forever hold your piece.”

What Solaria couldn’t see as she paid so close attention to her daughter’s happy charade, was Skywynne who mouthed the letter ‘I’ as she watched her granddaughter marry a man who seemed so much like the boring, stuck-up men her own mother Lyric had tried to push onto her. 

“Prince Shastacan, do you take Queen Eclipsa to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have, to hold, and to love for all your days?” Hekapoo asked. She turned to the seemingly uninterested prince. 

“Yes.” He said, his tone as flat as his face.

“And do you, Queen Eclipsa, take Prince Shastacan as your lawfully wedded husband? To have, to hold, and to love for all your days?” Hekapoo then turned to the queen.

Eclipsa was silent. She couldn’t seem to let her lips part to give out a lie. It took her a minute, but she finally gave the people the response they wanted. 

“Yes.. I do.”

Solaria was beaming. She was so proud. Eclipsa seemed happy. And now, she was married to a man Solaria knew would be good for her. That’s all she could’ve asked for.

“I now pronounce you married, everyone, please cheer for your King and Queen.” 

The guests all uproared in excitement. The wedding party even continued into the night. Solaria never wanted to stop seeing how happy her baby was. But, soon the crystal eye’s glow dimmed. The room went back to how it had been before.

“You were right, Mom. I feel a lot better now.” Solaria said. Her mother smiled at her.

“I’m so glad dear.” 

“But now,” Solaria let out a yawn before stretching. “I’m exhausted. I’ll see you in awhile.” 

“Rest well, dear.” Skywynne said.

As Solaria left the room, Skywynne waited a minute. Her smile fell. She turned back to the crystal eye. 

“Show me underneath the rose tower.” 

As the room changed, Skywynne was within the tunnels beneath Eclipsa’s tower. She saw a dark red monster with dark stripes and four eyes sitting on a boat beside the small dock. She watched silently as footsteps coming from the tower got louder and louder, before Eclipsa burst through the tower door, still in her wedding dress, and practically leapt into the boat.

“My darkest star!” the monster exclaimed, holding Eclipsa tightly.

“My Prince!” Eclipsa giggled, immediately kissing him all over. “Oh Globgore, you would not believe how dreadfully dull that man is! All he talked about all night was how he gets his wig perfectly powdered!” She snorted. “He’s terrible.”

“You sure you don’t want me to eat him for you?” Globgore asked, bearing his teeth.

“No, no. No need for that, dear.” Eclipsa said, putting her arms around his neck. “This won’t last long, I promise. I’ll find a way out of it. For us.” 

“I love you so much, Eclipsa.” Globgore said, all four of his eyes softening.

“I love you too, my Prince of Darkness.” Eclipsa cooed before the two of them kissed. “He may be my husband on papers, but you will always be the king of my heart.” 

“I could ask for nothing more than for you to be my queen.” 

The crystal eye once again faded. Skywynne stood there, her hands clenched together. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Eclipsa.” Skywynne muttered. “I hope you’ll be ok.”

She left the room without another word. She wouldn’t tell Solaria. She couldn’t tell Solaria. It would crush her. She just prayed that her granddaughter could survive the dangerous game of love she chose to play.


	3. Jushtin The Boy Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jushtin lived a really long life. With age comes trauma.

Mewni changed a lot during Jushtin’s life. From his mother’s reign, to his sister’s war, to his niece being eaten by a monster, to his great-niece taking the throne. For being such a fun-loving man, most of his party years were behind him. He didn’t want to be thrown into conflicts left and right by others’ mistakes, but sadly that was just the hand fate had given him. He had to buckle down and be serious during the war, during his short time ruling Mewni when Eclipsa first went missing, and during the times when his darling Festivia was in need of guidance. 

But, in an instant, it was as if Jushtin never had to be serious again. Or so he thought.

He awoke from what felt like the heaviest sleep of his long life. His eyes took a moment to adjust to his new surroundings. The first thing he could smell was licorice mixed with cinnamon. Two very, very familiar scents.

“Jushtin. Jushtin, honey.” A voice he hadn’t heard in years called out to him.

“Cmon, open your eyes.” Another one. His ears couldn’t be playing tricks on him, could they?

When he finally could see, standing above him was none other than his mother and baby sister. His dead mother and dead baby sister. Jushtin’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

“Jushtin you’re on the floor, please get up I have no idea how the floor works in this plane of existence and it frankly it weirds me out.” Solaria said, extending her hand. Jushtin blinked once, twice, thrice before taking it. His sister helped him to his feet.

Jushtin looked around. He had been laying on a bit of abyss that was about 10 ft from where the newly added kitchen ended. Skywynne had spotted him and Glossaryck as she was leaving the crystal eye’s room. Glossaryck hadn’t had time to chat, only telling Skywynne he had “other matters” he needed to attend to.

“Oh Jushtin dear we’ve missed you so much!” His mother exclaimed, engulfing her son in a hug. Jushtin immediately clung onto her. Jushtin looked at his sister, who while not being one for touchy feely moments in life, didn’t hesitate much before joining this now group hug.

“I’ve missed you two too.” Jushtin said. They stayed like that for a solid minute before pulling away. “Does this mean i’m dead?”

“‘fraid so.” Solaria said. Unlike most people who would start crying or screaming or begging to know ‘why them, why now?’, Jushtin’s eyes almost seemed to light up.

“Where’s Eclipsa? Is she here?” He asked with such excitement. “Oh cob, i thought i’d never see her again!” When he saw the looks on his sister and mother’s faces, however, he knew what the answer was.

“Eclipsa never showed up.” Solaria said, crossing her arms and looking down. “We waited and waited once we heard what happened.. But nothing.” 

“How’s that possible?” Jushtin asked. Skywynne cleared her throat.

“When I first arrived, Glossaryck told me that a queen’s soul has the choice to stay here in the cocoon of limbo for as long as they want, or move on to the great beyond.” She clarified. “I assume, after everything that happened to her..”

“Monsters really took everything from our family.” Solaria scoffed. “I should’ve just used my total annihilation spell on them when i had the chance.”

“Sol!” Skywynne said. “We talked about this-“

“Mom, please be realistic!” Solaria’s started to yell. “Monsters ruined our family! First they kill me, then Eclipsa finally is able to be happy after my death when she marries Shastacan, but then, one seduces my child! and then she and her husband are both eaten by a rampaging monster!” 

“That doesn’t mean you cause a genocide, Solaria! You were queen, not a tyrant!” Skywynne yelled back. 

“Perhaps I should’ve been one then! Maybe then I could’ve lived to meet my granddaughter!” 

The two of them were just having a shouting contest at that point. Jushtin watched helplessly as they just yelled in one another’s faces. Their fighting started to turn into a piercing white noise. Jushtin couldn’t make out what they were saying anymore, but he just saw them fighting. It was just like it had been before…

Jushtin was only 24 when it first happened. Solaria was ten years old. She had snuck off into the wilderness with some older kids from the village instead of attending her studies. They weren’t exactly the kind of bunch Skywynne wanted her child to be hanging around with, but Solaria seemed to like them. Skywynne was none the wiser to where Solaria had been or what they had been doing, and it would’ve stayed that way. That is until Solaria returned home, her clothes and hands stained red with blood. 

Skywynne was freaking out. She shrieked, frantically panicking, calling for doctors because her daughter was bleeding! She needed help, now! Solaria, however, stood at the castle entrance completely stoic.

“Mom, i’m fine.” Solaria said, to which her mother stopped dead in her tracks. “It’s not my blood.”

Hearing those words made Skywynne’s heart sink far beneath the underworld. Oh cob. 

“Solaria.. head up to your room. I’ll see you there in a moment.” Skywynne’s voice broke as she gave her daughter a direct order. Solaria walked right by her, as if nothing was wrong. Skywynne’s eyes turned glossy as she sank to her knees, beginning to cry. 

Jushtin had seen his mother crying on the castle floor after having heard her screams all the way at the stables where he was busy impressing his Boy-Prince Cru with his totally awesome warnicorn riding skills. The moment he heard her, he had told the others he’d meet with them later. But whatever caused his mom to scream like that was more important than his amazing skills, and so he sprinted back to the castle. 

“Mom..? What’s.. going on?” Jushtin asked, slowly approaching his sobbing mother. She picked up her head to face her son. That had been the first time he had ever seen her cry. It was really unnerving. Sadly, it wouldn’t be the last time.

“Your sister.. Oh Jushtin, Your sister..! She’s- She’s-!” Skywynne could barely let words out of her mouth in between sobs, covering her mouth as to not draw a lot of attention. This did the exact opposite the queen had wanted. People were starting to stare. Jushtin rushed over and helped her mother up to save face. Panic or no panic, they were royals. They had to appear well put together for their citizens. He got out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her eyes. 

“Let’s go see Solaria.” Jushtin said, worried about his sister’s wellbeing. “Where is she?” Skywynne only pointed to the stairwell and Jushtin followed her vague directions, helping his mother walk the entire way. 

When they finally reached Solaria’s room, there she sat. In new clothing, but her hands still dirty with someone’s blood. Jushtin’s eyes grew wide, but he calmly brought Skywynne in the room and locked the door. The two of them sat down on chairs turned to look at Solaria.

“What happened?” He asked. 

“Nothin-“

“Solaria.” Jushtin said. “Don’t lie to me. Tell us what happened.”

Solaria sat, looking away from her older brother’s gaze, swinging her feet back and forth on the bed. She muttered something under her breath.

“What is it?” Jushtin asked. 

“I was out with the village kids again, and-“

“Those nasty children!” Skywynne yelled between a couple of sobs, standing up so fast she nearly knocked over her chair. “What have i told you time and time again? Stay away from-“ 

“Mom, please,” Jushtin said, taking her hand and helping her sit back down. “let her finish..” Jushtin turned to Solaria again. “Please continue.” He, however, had an awful feeling where her story was gonna lead. 

“We were playing out in the Forest of Certain Death.. One of them thought it would be fun if we played monster hunter.” Solaria said. “Well, we started with just sticks and stuff. But, we spotted a monster out by the river. I told them we should play it for real.. Then, one of them gave me a knife they had. They cheered me on to go do it. And.. I did.” Solaria turned her head up to look at Skywynne and Jushtin, who looked horrified.

“Solaria you’re grounded. You’re way beyond grounded.” Skywynne said, her voice surprisingly steady. “No more going out with those awful children.” Solaria looked pissed.

“It’s not like i did anything wrong!” Solaria said. “It was just some dumb monster!”

“Monster or not, You killed someone!” Skywynne yelled.

“You just hate my friends! I knew I should’ve just snuck in through the window!” 

“Yes I do! They’re an awful influence on you! Solaria you need to take this seriously! What would your people think?!”

“They’d be happy! One less monster to ruin our kingdom! Because they’re not some- some- monster loving weirdo like you!”

Jushtin watched the fight between the two of them continue on for what felt like forever. Soon, their fighting turned to white noise. The room started to go fuzzy as he started to stare straight ahead through his mom and sister.. 

“I wish I could just move on and never have to deal with you ever again!” A much older, sharper voice snapped Jushtin back to reality. He was still dead. So were Skywynne and Solaria. Still fighting, all these years later. When he finally saw them clearly again, he saw a pained, shocked look on Skywynne’s face. This time, Solaria crossed the line. 

Skywynne turned from her daughter, who turned away also. They walked seperate directions toward their own rooms. Slamming the doors at nearly the same time was just the added touch. 

Jushtin was all alone again.

“Hey kid.” That is, for another minute. 

Jushtin turned to see Glossaryck beside him. He was eating a cup of pudding, like it was a snack for the shitshow before them.

“What a mess, huh?” Glossaryck said. Jushtin let out a little sigh.

“Tell me about it.” Jushtin said. “I mean, I Iive for 85 years, spending most of that doing the best I can to help my sister, my niece, and then my grand-niece as they take the throne, put aside my own wants, relationships, excetera, and still I get ignored by my own mother and baby sister because they get in the same argument they have been having for years!” He let out a somewhat bitter, cracked laugh, hugging his arms tight. “Ain’t that somethin?”

“...You need a minute to talk? We’ve quite literally got forever.” Glossaryck could tell the boy had some.. unresolved issues from life. He made a normal sized lounge chair appear for Jushtin, and a small floating recliner for himself. Along with a pair of non-prescription ‘prescription’ glasses. “Now don’t be afraid to cry, this is a safe space.”

“It’s just..” Jushtin laid down on the lounge chair, staring up at the void above him. “When it was just me, mom, and dad, I used to be able to have so much fun. I stayed out late, hung out with my Cru everyday, went on dates with Recluza every weekend. I didn’t have to worry about anything. Even after Sol was born. They had their fights here and there, but I was able to ignore the fact they ignored me afterwards because I had my Cru. It was like me and everybody else was invisible for some time after, both of them focusing on their awful fight only. That is, ‘til they made up and everything was fine again. Until the next fight of course. I was able to still have fun without too much worry. That was.. until mom died.”

“So you blame your sister’s rule for your unhappiness?” Glossaryck said, scribbling on a newly formed notepad. Jushtin just shook his head.

“No, of course not. Solaria did the best she could as queen, but..” 

“Her war must’ve put a damper on your party lifestyle.”

“Oh it did.” Jushtin said. “It really did. But what was I supposed to do about it? Sit back and let my kid sister run headfirst into a war while I was busy slamming back mojitos?” Glossaryck shrugged.

“You could’ve.” Glossaryck said. He wasn’t wrong.

“But I shouldn't of. So I didn’t. Just cus’ I grew up partying doesn’t mean i’m completely inept.” Jushtin said. “So, I stood by her side, even.. even If I thought the whole thing was rubbish. I pushed aside my relationship with my Boy-Prince Cru because I didn’t have a lot of time to spend with them. I married my childhood sweetheart as a political move. Then.. Eclipsa came into the picture.”

“Your little niece. Heh, you sure loved her, didn’t you?” Glossaryck drew a little picture of Eclipsa, but Jushtin was too busy staring off above him to see it. He had the faintest smile on his face when Glossaryck said that, though.

“Yes, I did. I really loved her. My only niece, I basically helped raise her whenever her mother was off with the war, you know? Eclipsa was.. so much like me.” He chuckled. “Her fashion, her mannerisms, hell even her big feather hat.” 

“I think that still falls under fashion.” Glossaryck corrected him.

“She was such a sweet girl..” Jushtin chose to ignore that. His face darkened a little as memories started to be brought to mind. “Then.. with no end to the war in sight, Sol had me promise that.. if something ever happened to her, I’d watch over Eclipsa. I didn’t need to promise her that though, because I would’ve done it anyway. I had practically accepted her as my own child by then.” He went quiet after that. He stayed that way for a solid two minutes

“Jushtin?” Glossaryck asked, peaking over his next drawing of puppies with lasers coming out of their eyes. “You need a second to cry?”

“No..” Jushtin shook his head again, sniffling a little. “No, i’ll be fine.. After a few months, Solaria ended up dead. A maid had found what was left of her on the floor of her bedroom. She resigned the next day. It’s awful but.. i’m thankful it was her and not Eclipsa. Cob, had it been Eclipsa..” He sat up from his spot to readjust, hugging his knees up to his chest. “We found Solaria’s last requests in her study desk soon after, and Eclipsa begged me to find a way out of her arranged marriage to Shastacan..” Jushtin shivered remembering how desperate she sounded when she pleaded with him. “She really hated that boy. I did too. But, there was nothing either of us could do.”

“You were on the throne as acting queen, couldn’t you of just said no?” Glossaryck asked a question he already knew the answer too. Well, that was any question he ever asked, but you get the point. 

“Of course not.” Jushtin said. “The Magic High Commission had sided with Solaria on the decision. Something about how it would be beneficial in the war. Now, don’t get me wrong, I loved Recluza. I adored her like the morning sun adores the sprawling mountainside. Like fire adores sparks of passion. But, we gained nothing political from me marrying her. And ‘acting queen’ or not, no queen ever goes against the High Commission.” 

“She seemed happy at her wedding.”

“Puh-lease!” Jushtin groaned. “Eclipsa may have been able to smile that day, but I knew she would’ve never willingly gone through with it. The boy smelt of musty old coins and wore a wig for corn’s sake!” Jushtin finally loosened his posture again, now to just sitting on the lounge. “She tried to tell me otherwise, so I wouldn’t worry. But that didn’t change the fact that I did. Oh cob, did I worry.”

“And what of Eclipsa’s daughter? Festivia, was it?” Glossaryck said, already finishing his sketch of the next queen.

“Festi..” Jushtin said. “Festivia was such a ray of sunshine. After.. After Eclipsa was eaten, it was like the incident with Solaria all over again. Our family ripped apart just when it started to seem ok..” Jushtin sat in silence, thinking hard about it all…

The Magic High Commission had summoned Jushtin one early morning, they said they had a matter of great importance to speak with him about. It had been the first day Jushtin had left his home in four months. He had been stewing in his own sadness ever since Eclipsa’s disappearance. Even his wife Recluza couldn’t get him to break from his funk. But, a letter from the Magic High Commission meant something. Good or bad, it meant something. He hoped it meant Eclipsa was home safe. He had no time to lose

There was a loud smack! crash! and the door to the conference room was busted in. Jushtin was panting, the butt of his wand directed at where the door once was.

“I’m here! I’m here!” Jushtin yelled, sliding into the room. “Is Eclipsa safe?! Please tell me she-“

Jushtin went dead silent when he saw Hekapoo swaddling a baby. His eyes darted around the room. No Eclipsa. 

“Prince Jushtin, please, take a seat.” Omnitraxus said. Jushtin did as told. “When we set out on the latest rescue mission with King Shastacan in search of the queen, we came upon a monster castle far beyond the Forest of Certain Death.” 

“After inspecting the castle, we had found the size-shifter that Eclipsa had ran off with. We identified him as Globgore, King of Darkness.” Hekapoo chimed in. “After a confrontation with him, he ate King Shastacan, then confessed to eating Queen Eclipsa. We were able to neutralize him and lock him away in a crystal. We found this child and a letter attached to her. It was written by Queen Eclipsa, for you.” She said before handing Jushtin the letter. Sure enough, it was addressed to him.

“Dear Uncle Jushtin,

By the time you read this, I suspect I’ll have been murdered. Please, don’t cry for me. I know the choices I made were wrong. I should’ve just been happy in my own marriage. I hope you can forgive me. This is mine and Shastacan’s daughter, Festivia. Why she has no cheekmarks, i’m not sure. Perhaps due to my own dark magic my baby was cursed. Maybe the wand and more so the kingdom will forgive her for my sins. I ask only that you care for her and love her like you did me. I’m truly sorry, Uncle. I never meant for this to happen.

With love, 

Eclipsa.”

Jushtin started to cry with every word he read, soaking the letter with his tears. He started to shake. A man who saw so much turmoil, so much anguish, who held in so much, it all came rushing out of him. His sobs were loud and almost inhuman. His long life saw so many awful things, other people’s wants and needs before his. All he had left of his mother was her grandchild. All he had left of his sister was her child. All he had was Eclipsa. The child who was like his own. She was gone now too. Jushtin wept, and wept. The weight of the world fell on him all at once.

After a solid few uncomfortable minutes for the Magic High Commission, the bundle in Hekapoo’s arms shrieked. This caused Jushtin to look up from the paper that had practically melted in his hands, and stare with huge, pain filled eyes at the baby. He stood from his chair without a word, and almost as if he was bewitched, walked toward the two of them. The shriek being the only sound in the room, even drowning out Jushtin’s high-heeled boots clanking against the tile floor. He stopped right in front of Hekapoo. 

“Would you.. like to hold her?” Hekapoo asked, shifting the baby over to an already reaching Jushtin. 

When Jushtin looked down at the baby, he stared into her teary blue eyes. They were so familiar. They looked much like Eclipsa’s.. So much like Solaria’s.. So, so much like Skywynne’s.. 

“H-Hi Festivia,” Jushtin said, sniffling. “I’m your Great Uncle Jushtin.. I know you you’ve have a hard life up ‘till now.. but I promise you, I’m gonna be here to help you. So you won’t ever have to worry.” He brought the still crying child close and hugged her. 

From that day forward, his wand belonged to Festivia, who soon developed cheekmarks of her own. Jushtin was so proud of her. He watched that baby girl grow into a beautiful queen. Sadly, he died shortly after her 18th birthday and coronation. That’s how he ended up..

“Jushtin!” Glossaryck yelled into Jushtin’s ear, startling the man. He nearly fell off the lounge chair. 

“Ah! Glossaryck!” Jushtin said. “What was that for?”

“You were staring off into space so I brought you back down.” Glossaryck said, taking off his fake glasses. “Maybe you should just wait. This place isn’t very large, they’re bound to forgive each other eventually. Then you can talk to them.”

“You’re right. It just.. sucks, a lot.” Jushtin said. “You’d think after so long, they’d stop.”

“Families butt heads. Some.. more than others.” Glossaryck said. “But if you matter to them, they’ll understand where you’re coming from.”

“Thanks, Glossy.” 

“It’s what I do. It’s what I do.” Glossaryck said. “By the way, don’t forget to make a room for yourself. It can get weirdly breezy in here.”

“Wait how do i-“ Glossaryck was gone before he could finish his thought.

Jushtin eventually did figure out how to create a room. Inside his own, he had pictures of his family, many of Eclipsa and Festivia, photos of his darling wife, and a portrait for each member of his Boy-Prince Cru. How he missed them.. 

When he went out to the new living room attachment, there sat Skywynne and Solaria, talking. Finally. Jushtin lit up. 

“Hey mom, hey sis.” Jushtin said, hopping over the couch and sitting beside Skywynne. “What’s the haps?”

“Oh, Jushtin. Just the boy we wanted to see.” Skywynne said. “We just wanted to apologize.”

“We shouldn’t of started fighting as soon as you got here. You must’ve been so confused.” Solaria said. 

“Glossaryck lent me a hand.” Jushtin said, trying to shrug off his big emotional spiel.

“Oh, we heard. All of it.” Skywynne said. Jushtin’s world stopped.

“You… you did?” He asked. The two of them nodded.

“Listen.. We’re so sorry.” Solaria said. “We never meant for you to feel like your needs didn’t matter to us. They do. You’re our family.”

“And from now on, if we’re going to spend eternity together, we’re going to try and be better listeners. But please, do come talk to us if you have an issue.” Skywynne said. “We love you, Jushtin.”

“We really do.” Solaria said. The two queens hugged Jushtin, who sniffled before hugging them back. 

“So no more fighting?” He asked.

“...We’ll try.” His mother and sister said.

It was a start. That’s all he could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to call this little number ‘Jushtin’s Therapy Session’


	4. Festivia The Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festivia loved parties, fun, and having a good time. But her Granny Sky? That was a whole different situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of Jushtin’s pet names for Festivia are references to types of grapes!

The Royal Butterfly Family had ruled Mewni since the start. They were the beginning and the end. The light and the dark. They were everything Mewmans had to protect them against any and all enemies. Their Queen was like their Goddess. All powerful and all inspiring. She would keep them safe, secure, and happy. It was her duty. It was her purpose. Most queens did a fairly good job at keeping them well cared for. But, according to Mewman record there was only one queen who could do all that and more for her people. Her name was Festivia.

Festivia woke up on a couch that she had never seen before, in a place she had never been before, and to top it off she had a splitting headache from her latest amazing party.

“Ow.. my fuckin’ head..” She groaned, sitting up from the weird position she was laying down in. She heard gasp. She opened her eyes and saw Jushtin, Skywynne, and Solaria crowding around her. 

“Young lady, i taught you better than to swear like that.” Jushtin said before hugging her tight. “Oh i’ve missed you so much, Festi! My little concord, my little beauty!”

“Uncle Jushtin?” Festivia exclaimed, hugging him back “What are you doing at my party? You’re dead!”

“How do I break this to you, sweetpea..” Jushtin said. “You see.. it’s not just me who’s dead. You are too.”

“Psssh, what?” Festivia said “That’s wild.”

“You’re taking this well..?” Jushtin asked as he pulled away, somewhat concerned.

“Well duh, you don’t just die everyday!” Festivia said. She then spotted Skywynne and Solaria standing there. “Oh. My. Cob!! Granny Solaria! Granny Skywynne!” She exclaimed again, hopping to her feet. Her arms were outstretched wide as if to say it was group hug time.

Solaria obliged and went into her granddaughter’s arms. Jushtin did the same. They expected their mother to do the same. 

That didn’t happen.

Solaria, Jushtin, and Festivia turned to look at Skywynne. She was holding her own arms and looking away from Festivia. 

“Mom?” Solaria asked. 

“Something wrong, Granny?” Festivia asked. Skywynne’s eyes darted up.

“No, No. I’m fine. Everything’s fine, dear.” She said, smiling an insincere smile. “Let me just, get in there.” She hesitantly went into Festivia’s group hug. Boy, did she know how to hug. She nearly broke Skywynne’s back from her grip alone.

“This is so exciting!” Festivia said, hopping up and down. “We can have a “welcome to the afterlife” party! Oh, Oh, do you guys like peanut butter? I make a mean ice cream nutter butter blaster sundae.” She held onto Jushtin’s hands and swung them up and down in excitement. He started to laugh.

“Festi calm down,” He chuckled. “You can’t go a million miles an hour. We have all the time to plan a party, dearest.”

“I’m sorry, i’m just so excited. I finally get to meet the rest of my family! Oh! Is my mom here? Does she like to party?” Festivia asked excitedly. “I never thought i’d get to meet her or any of you guys, except you Uncle Jushtin ‘cus well,” She snorted “duh, you raised me, but here you are! And here I am! So she must be here, right?”

When she turned to the rest of her family, she saw their averting eyes and somber expressions. Her bright shiny eyes flashed with realization.

“...She’s not here, is she?” Festivia asked. Jushtin simply shook his head. “That’s… that’s ok.” She said, her tone much smoother than before. “It can be a party just for the four of us! I’ll handle everything. I just need a way to get soda here-“ Right above her head a bottle of corn pop popped into existence, causing Festivia to make a quick catch. “...Wicked!” She said with such glee.

Festivia got to planning. She made a list of everything she needed as she paced around the kitchen. It was all personalized too. Uncle Jushtin liked spicy chicken salad, sundried red solanaceae, grape fizzy pop, and DJ Finnigan’s electro aquabeat playlist from when he was a teenager. Granny Solaria on the other hand liked tuna sandwiches, corn roasted over a hearth’s flame, cinnamon cake rolls, and Master Electra’s Rock and Riot album. Granny Skywynne liked… 

Festivia stopped in her tracks. 

“Huh, I never got to ask what she liked.” Festivia said, looking at her list. Her eyes peered up from the list toward Skywynne’s door. It had her pink signature hourglass on it. She hadn’t talked to her Granny Sky very much. Maybe only three or four times. Each time she hadn’t said much, leaving shortly after Festivia said hello. But, whatever was up with Skywynne wasn’t gonna stop the queen of fun. She had a party to make happen.

Festivia went and knocked on Skywynne’s door. 

“Yes?” Called Skywynne from inside. 

“Granny it’s me. Can I come in?” Festivia asked. “I got some questions about the party and I need your answers.” No response. “Granny?” Festivia put her ear to the door, and heard the faintest sound of shuffling. 

“...Come on in.” Skywynne said. Festivia pushed the door in with a big smile on her face. 

There were dozens and dozens of books all over the floor. Skywynne was sitting on a stack of them, reading a large book written in Low Mewman. Skywynne barely seemed to look up from it.

“Yes, what is it, dear?” Skywynne asked. “I’m a little busy. Did you know that ancient Mewmans would write entire novels based on the fragility of corn’s growth cycle? Fascinating stuff.”

“Ah, yes that’s.. something.” Festivia said, clasping her hands together. “But, I need your help. It’s for the party.” 

“Mhm?”

“Well you see I need your favorite appetizers, side dishes, preferably desserts but drinks also work, your taste in music,” Festivia trailed off. “Also, I know you’re really good with building and stuff since you rebuilt Butterfly Castle and all. Super good job, bee-tee-dubs, I love the view it has of the Forest of Unlikely Spider Bites. I was hoping.. maybe you and I could brainstorm some ideas for the party set up? I think it could work with a neutral decor set up but I prefer a warm tone to really pop with a hexagonal layout for the food. Bringing the food counterclockwise, from savory to sweet and drinks at the end, of course. I may be a visionary but I’m not an Anarchist.” She then took notice to Skywynne’s lack of attention. “Granny..? Helloo?”

“Hm? Yes, Festi?” Festivia frowned.

“Are you even listening to me?” She asked. Only to receive a nod and a muttered acknowledgement from Skywynne. “Well, I see your busy so, uh, when you get a chance, get back to me and we can work out that set up. Cool? Cool. Alright, I’ll.. show myself out.” Festivia leaving didn’t even get an ‘ok’ from Skywynne. 

Festivia didn’t understand. Why was she just blatantly ignoring her? She hadn’t done anything wrong, had she? With how little they’ve spoken it would be insane to say Festivia insulted her in anyway. 

“Hello my moon drop, what's with the sad face?” Jushtin said, walking over with his sister. “Party planning gettin’ you down?” He pushed back her hair and gave Festivia a kiss on her forehead, to which she chuckled.

“Uncle, I’m not a child anymore.” She said.

“I know, that just means I’m old..” He sniffled dramatically. Solaria psh’ed. 

“Besides, it’s not the party that’s getting me down.” Festivia said.

“What’s really the matter then?” Her grandmother asked. Festivia frowned, her eyes looking back at Skywynne’s door.

“It’s just.. I feel like Granny Sky.. She just..”

“Yes?”

Festivia’s eyes darted back up to look at Jushtin and Solaria, both were staring at her with such worried expressions.

“S-She’s just so indecisive. I went to ask her what she wanted for the party and just could not make up her mind!” Festivia lied. “I feel bad being upset about it, but this is the first after death party i’ve ever thrown, and for such a small, personal crowd, i mean-“

“Oh Festi, don’t worry about our mom.” Solaria said, giving her granddaughter a ‘gentle’ playful punch to the shoulder. “She’s just like that. How’s about your uncle goes writes down what she wants for you, dear. In the meantime we can have some good ol’ family bonding?” 

“That does sound nice..” Festi rubbed her now-punched arm. “I’ve been so preoccupied that, I haven’t even gotten to spend a lot of time with you. Which, is cray-cray because you’re like, so cool and awesome sounding, Granny.” Solaria swung her arm around her grandchild. 

“That settles it then! Jushtin, think you can get a list of finger food suggestions out of Mom?” Solaria asked.

“You know I can.” Jushtin said. “Have fun you two.”

And so, grandmother and granddaughter went off together to the ‘outside’ room. It was a perfect replica of Butterfly Castle’s archery field. The gentle breeze, the sweet smell of finely trimmed lawn, even the light scented wisps of cherry and cedar wood from flying arrows were divine. The two queens stood together at the starting line, where Solaria had thought up a quill full of arrows and a new bow for each of them.

“So tell me, have you ever shot an arrow?” Solaria asked, already putting on her set.

“Yep, Hekapoo taught me how.” Festivia put on her own set, taking out an arrow to align with her bow. “I didn’t do it much tho’. With the war still going on, I spent most of the time inside the castle, with my party guests.” Solaria frowned.

“Ah, yes, of course. I must apologize. It sounds difficult to grow up during such.. troubling times, being locked up in the castle for so long.” Solaria said as she let go of one arrow. Bullseye. “Especially without.. nevermind.”

“You mean my mom, right?” Festivia asked. “It’s alright, Granny. I don’t mind talking about her. I never really had anyone to tell me about her because no one really knew her. Well, besides Uncle Jushtin of course. But, he didn’t like to talk about it.” Her own arrow flew from her bow. It hit the most outer ring of her target. “Rats..” she muttered.

“Well, your mother was such an amazing girl.” Solaria said. “My pride and joy.” Bullseye. “She was so smart and very good at magic. She created a lot of funny spells when she first got the wand. I assume you learnt them when you got the Book of Spells?”

“No, actually.” Festivia said. “I wasn’t allowed to. The Magic High Commission told me her spells were evil, dark magic.” Miss. “I wanted to, but I was too afraid to ask Glossaryck to unlock her chapter for me.”

“What?” Solaria lowered her bow. “My Eclipsa? Using “dark magic”? That’s absurd. If anyone’s chapter is dark, it’s mine. I wrote a lot of..questionable things.” 

“Oh, your chapter wasn’t so bad, Granny.” Festivia shot again. Miss. “Mina told me all about you when I started reading it.” Solaria’s eyes lit up.

“By the stars, Mina Loveberry? She lives?” Solaria asked. 

“Of course. She’s the Head Solarian General now. Last I saw her, she and my baby girl Crescenta were working together on squashing the monster uprisings for good.”

“Hah! Oh, that Mina. She’s never one to quit, is she?” Solaria laughed. Her smile turned somber. “I miss her. She was an amazing ally, and a great friend.” 

“She told me you two were more than friends? Is that true?” Festivia asked. Solaria’s cheeks turned as red as her own child’s cheekmarks.

“W-Well, yes, and no, but yes. The war time was harsh and lonely and well you see- Oh cob, how embarrassing, Mina! You don’t tell that to a child!” Solaria rambled, rubbing the back of her head and averting her eyes from Festivia’s cheeky smile.

“Granny, it’s ok. I think it’s kinda romantic!” Festivia chuckled. “You and her, together, defeating evil monsters.” 

“It was an amazing time. But.. Things change. I shouldn’t of dragged on the war for so long. I could’ve ended it sooner had I tried harder. And, I should’ve thought more about how it would’ve affected those after me. Especially regarding you and your mother..” Solaria sighed, lowering her head. “Can you forgive me for making your childhood so hard, Festivia? I never meant for it to happen.”

Festivia smiled gently. She went over and wrapped her arms right around her grandmother, burying her head in her shoulder. For once, she said nothing. Solaria took that as a yes and hugged her back.

“...Can I be honest with you for a second?” Festivia asked after a few seconds. 

“Of course, my dear. You can tell me anything.”

“I don’t think Granny Sky likes me..” Festivia admitted. 

Back in Skywynne’s room, Jushtin popped his head through the door. 

“Mommy dearest!” Jushtin chimed. Skywynne looked up from her book and smiled.

“Ah, Jushtin, my sweet baby. Good to see you.” She said, putting down her book. 

“I have an important set of questions for you from one Festivia Butterfly.” Jushtin said, coming in with a notepad in hand. Skywynne’s face already seemed to contort.

“Oh, what is it?” She said.

“It’s about your choices for the party, now what kind of drinks-“

“Jushtin, please.” Skywynne sighed. “I don’t care, just put whatever.”

“Festi wants it to be personalized, though.” Jushtin said, tapping his notepad. “You need to be honest. Besides, you want your great-granddaughter to have a great party, don’t you?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t care.” Skywynne said. Jushtin was shocked by how rude his mother was being.

“What’s eating at you? Festivia’s trying so hard, mother.” Jushtin walked closer to her.

“I don’t care how hard she’s trying, Jushtin.” Skywynne said, slightly louder. She stood from her book-chair and walked around the room, away from her son. 

“Mother I don’t think you’ve even had a two minute conversation with the girl! You’re her family, her great-grandmother! How can you be so mean?” Jushtin’s voice also got louder.

“Because that girl is NOT my great-granddaughter and she is NOT my family!” Skywynne yelled.

“What in Mewni are you blathering on about, Mother!” Jushtin yelled back.

“That’s NOT Eclipsa’s daughter!”

The room went silent. Jushtin’s pupils shrank. Skywynne panted from her screaming. 

“Jushtin listen to me, please.” Skywynne said. “I know in my heart that girl isn’t one of our own. There’s no possible way.” 

“Mother, don’t you remember what I told you? That letter- the High Commission found her! She was with Eclipsa in that wretched monster’s temple!” Jushtin shook his head. “I’m so surprised that you would even imply that Festivia isn’t our family! My family!” 

“Jushtin, just listen-“

“No! I’m so ashamed of you. If you want to be a party pooper, fine. But don’t start coming up with crazy stories about MY great-niece being some- some- I don’t even know what!” 

“Jushtin!”

“What?!”

“I know she’s not Eclipsa’s because I’ve seen her real daughter!”

Jushtin went quiet. Skywynne picked up her large book. She brought it over to Jushtin. When she turned to a specific page, all the Low Mewman transformed into a readable language. All the grainy, dark photos became clear. They were of Eclipsa and Globgore in the rose tower tunnels, along with a few of a small baby who had pretty little gray clovers on her cheeks. Next to the pictures of the baby was the name “Meteora.” Jushtin’s eyes gazed over it in disbelief. 

“This book has everything I know about from the first day I saw Eclipsa meeting with her monster lover in the underground tunnels to the day Shastacan called St. Olga to the castle and handed off Eclipsa’s real baby to her. I’ve transcribed it all.” Skywynne sighed. “Jushtin, please, read through it. I know, it sounds crazy.”

“Why?” Jushtin asked, his eyes filling with tears. “Why have you waited so long to tell us?” Skywynne looked down at the book. 

“Because, I know you’ve grown so attached to that girl. Both you and your sister have. I didn’t want to break your hearts. I just wanted to keep record of Meteora, so someone could remember her.” Skywynne sighed, tears forming in her own eyes. “That’s also why I didn’t.. I didn’t want to get close to Festivia. She seems like a wonderful girl, she does. But I can’t in good conscience call her my great- granddaughter when I know the truth.”

“Meteora.. She’s half monster?” Jushtin asked.

“Yes. Doesn’t show it too much, but it’s clear.” Skywynne said.

“The High Commission.. Those bastards.” Jushtin covered his mouth to prevent any loud sobs from escaping. “This is all their fault.”

His mother placed a tender hand on his cheek, their tears almost falling in unison.

“We can’t tell Solaria or Festivia, can we?” Jushtin asked. His mother simply shook her head. 

“Tell us what?” Solaria asked. The two crying royals turned to look at Solaria and Festivia, who stood at Skywynne’s now open door. 

“We.. We have a lot to talk about.” Skywynne said. The two of them turned the book to Solaria and Festivia. Once they read through it, Festivia started to cry.

“So.. So that means i’m not a Butterfly..?” She asked. Jushtin turned to her and held her tight. 

“Don’t for a second think this changes anything, Festivia.” Jushtin said “No matter what blood is running through you, you’ll always be my darling perlette.”

“Uncle Jushtin..” Festivia sniffled, hugging him tight.

“The High Commission is going to pay for what they’ve done to our family.” Solaria growled. “They’re going to pay!” 

“They deserve the worst possible torment.” Skywynne agreed. 

“When we see Glossaryck again, we need him to tell us if Meteora’s alive. Hell, if Eclipsa’s alive!” Solaria said. “And if he doesn’t, i’m going to wring his tiny little-“

“Harsh treatment for the messenger, don’t you think?” The four of them turned to see Glossaryck floating above an unconscious Dirrhennia. 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a cliffhanger people!


	5. Dirhhennia The Heaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we last left our queens, the Mewni-shattering truth of their family tree was revealed. Oh, and Dirhhennia got there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all of your comments and kudos so much, they really mean a lot and I really hope you enjoy every chapter I put out. In the end notes I have a serious post I’d like to share as it pertains to my best friend and his situation, if y’all would take two minutes out of your day to read and share it if you have tumblr. Thank you!

“Glossaryck, you have a lot of explaining to do!” Solaria ran at the small man, practically leaping to grab him. Glossaryck floated high up, dodging her attempt.

“Woah now, let’s calm down for a second.” He said. “There’s no need to be so angry and hasty to blame people.” 

“You never told us anything that happened to Eclipsa!” Jushtin said. “We have every reason to be angry!”

“Yes, but here’s my retort. Did you ever ask me about what happened?” Glossaryck questioned. “No, you didn’t. Now how was I supposed to answer a question that was never asked?”

“...What?” Jushtin blinked. 

“Can we please wait a moment, before we attack Glossaryck again?” Festivia asked. “My Hen-Hen is dead!” The other members of the Butterfly family looked over at the face-down body of Dirhhennia. Festivia hurried over to her eldest daughter’s side, poking her slightly. “Hennia? Sweetie?”

A light groan came from Dirhhennia. Festivia sighed in relief as she pushed herself up.

“Oh Dirhhennia, my baby!” Festivia exclaimed, hugging her daughter. “Oh, momma’s missed you so much! Aside from dying, how have you been?”

“Ugh.. Mom, lay off.” Dirhhennia said, pushing off Festivia’s hug. “I’m so not in the mood to talk about stuff.” She looked around and saw the rest of her family, before letting out a deep, annoyed groan. “Great.. A family reunion..”

“Dir, sweetie, I know you like to be brooding and dark for fun but this is a big moment I haven’t seen you in so long!” Festivia said. “I've missed you and your sister so much, and-“

“Ugh, took ya five seconds to bring up Crescenta, huh? What’s that like, a new record?” Dirhhennia got up. Immediately, floating balls started to appear around her. Balls of all shapes and sizes and forms. “Look I don’t really care what all this is, as long as i can keep making balls. Can i get a paper and pen too?” They appeared in her hands as soon as she said that. 

“Hen-Hen, listen I just think you need to think about what all this means, I mean you’re-”

“Don’t call me that. It’s gross.” Dirhhennia said, ignoring her mother. She turned to the kitchen and went that way, leaving her on the floor and her ancestors looking confused and a little offended.

“Rude kid.” Solaria said. 

Festivia looked ready to cry. Jushtin helped her up from the ground.

“We’ll handle her later, dear. For now,” Jushtin said turning to Glossaryck. “Tell us what you know.”

“Alright, alright. Only because you were always one of my favorites.” Glossaryck said. “You see, I didn’t really play much of a role in all of the shenanigans the High Commission decided to cause.” His forehead gem began to glow, and the room transformed just like when the queens would use the crystal eye. It looked as if they were in the conference room alongside the very stressed-looking Magic High Commission.

“So. The Queen has run off with a fuckin’ monster prince. What do we do now?” Hekapoo said as she rubbed her temples. 

“We can’t just leave them be.. can we?” Rhombulus asked. Hekapoo slapped him in the back of the head, leaving a sizzling sound. “Ow!”

“No, rocks for brains.” Hekapoo said. “We can’t. We got do something or the entirety of Mewni is gonna fall into chaos.” 

“We could imprison the monster and brainwash Eclipsa.” Omnitraxus said. “Or vice versa.”

“No, that’s not gonna work.” Reynaldo the Bald Pate commented. “We could try some type of community service penalty for them.”

“Rey, i have to love you because we’re siblings but that’s possibly the worst idea you’ve ever had.” Omnitraxus gave him an annoyed skeletal stare.

“Well, no one's coming up with better ideas!”

“Maybe if you’d stop saying stupid things we could get to work figuring it out!” 

And soon, the powerful and intelligent protectors of all of the magic in the multiverse were arguing like children fighting over the last cornmeal cake loaf.

“You see, this is why I should’ve never had children.” Glossaryck said.

“Tell me about it.” Dirhennia said. She was now somehow standing beside Jushtin, who jumped out of surprise. “Kids are the worst. Cress’s kid always wanted me to answer her dumb riddles. Like, riddles aren’t fun or cool, dark poetry about your inner demons on the other hand? Now that’s cool.”

“Dir, honey..” Festivia said. “That’s not.. never mind.”

“Oh look here’s where I come in.” Glossaryck pointed. And sure enough, a past version of Glossaryck popped in to view. He was eating a small bowl of pudding. 

“So sorry i’m late. The line for pudding was unbelievable.” Past-Glossaryck said, shoveling the sweet treat into his face.

“Look, Dad, we don’t have time to waste on pudding.” Rhombulus said. “We don’t know where Eclipsa is, and even when we do find her were probably gonna have to kill her or something. Which is really bad but we have to cus’ well, she ran off with a monster! So gross.”

“Why do you call me to these things? You know I don’t like to get involved in Mewni’s politics.” Past-Glossaryck said. “Besides, it’s not like you’ll listen to me anyway.”

“Pops, look. Like it or not, we have a problem on our hand. And you know where Eclipsa is.” Hekapoo said. “There’s no way the mewmans are gonna accept her after this. We’re only doing what’s right for Mewni.”

“Oh you kids and your vigilante ideas.” Past-Glossaryck sighed. “I don’t have to tell you where she is, you know.”

“But you will, right?” Hekapoo asked.

“Nope. Figure it out. Now, if you excuse me, I have a baby shower to attend.” He said. “What would look best on a child? Purple or green? Oh heck, I’ll just take both.” With that, Past-Glossaryck popped out of existence. 

“You see, my hands are clean.” Glossaryck said. “If anything, i supported Eclipsa and her monster love. Better that than a needless war.” Solaria felt that comment be directed exclusively at her.

Time started to speed up and the Butterflys watched as the setting before them changed to Monster Temple. There they saw a very pregnant Eclipsa sitting with Globgor unwrapping baby gifts from some of Globgor’s subjects.

“Aw look at this adorable doll set someone made of us, Dear.” Eclipsa said, showing off the cute toys that looked just like the two of them.

“Oh, they’re so cute.” Globgor chuckled. “Not as cute as these “baby’s got attitude” jumpers!” He held up a purple jumper with the saying sprawled across it in green curly font, and a alternate color swapped version.

“Thought it would be a good look on the kid.” Past-Glossaryck commented as he popped into existence. “It’ll really bring out the color of her tail.”

“Oh thank you Glossaryck, it’s wonderful.” Eclipsa said, putting a hand on her stomach. “I can’t wait to meet my baby.. We still haven’t decided on a name yet, though.”

“I told you, I think we should call her Loelia, it’s a perfectly regal name.” Globgor said. 

“I know sweetheart, and it’s a fine name, I just don’t know. Our baby is going to be like nobody else in this world. I want to give her a name that’s just as special.” Eclipsa said.

“Well, i can tell you this, I’ve been around since forever and not a lot of people would think something like this could workout. A monster and a mewman, in love. And a baby on the way too? It’s magical.” Past-Glossaryck said. “Like a meteor shower.”

Just as he said that, twinkling lights began to rain down from the sky outside their balcony. It immediately caught Globgor and Eclipsa’s eyes as they walked out together. Thousands upon thousands of beautiful twinkling lights were streaming from the heavens.

“Hey look, a meteor shower.” Both Glossarycks said at once, pointing at the sky.

“Did you plan that speech?” Skywynne asked.

“Oh, Sky, I plan everything I say. Even if it’s meaning doesn’t come into play until way later.” Glossaryck said. 

As Eclipsa stared out at the dazzling night sky with such pure admiration and awe, she felt her baby girl kick.

“..How’s about we name her ‘Meteora’?” She asked her husband.

“Meteora? ..I love it.” Globgor said, turning to his wife with a gentle smile. Her eyes were still glued to the sky, but his were glued to her. The two of them‘s hands curled together, fitting so perfectly.

The queens watched the two of them silently, some were touched by the gentle love between the Queen and King of Darkness. One of them who wasn’t so instantly touched was Solaria.

“They sure look happy..” She said, her tone full of remorse. “I don’t think i’ve ever seen someone look at Eclipsa like that..” Solaria felt the weight of it all on her shoulders. Maybe if she had talked to Eclipsa.. Tried to understand her choices.. Maybe things would’ve been different..

“He really did love her, didn’t he?” Festivia asked, hugging herself. 

“He did. Eclipsa and Meteora were Globgor’s whole world.” Glossaryck said, letting out a little sigh. He wouldn’t say it out loud now, but he missed the two of them. Eclipsa was a special girl. One of Glossy’s favorites. He knew she had so much potential. Globgor too. If only the others had saw that.

Time fast forwarded a little more, to Meteora’s birth. Eclipsa, who looked exhausted with extremely messy hair, was cradling the baby in a bed at the Monster Temple. Even as a newborn, Meteora had a thick tuff of lavender hair on top of her head. At the time, she was asleep. Her little tail curled around Eclipsa’s ungloved purple hand. Globgor was kneeling beside the bed, watching as a half awake Eclipsa cuddled their child.

“Oh Clips, she’s wonderful.” Globgor smiled, petting Meteora’s little ears.

“Isn’t she? Oh, Globgor my love, I couldn’t be happier.” Eclipsa sighed softly. “Things may not be easy, but we’ll get through this. For her.”

“For all of us.” Globgor said.

Something felt so.. wrong about all of this to Festivia. About everything she was learning, despite it being so sweet and wholesome. This was the woman she had always thought was her mother. The woman she had to try her entire life to be nothing like. And now.. real visual proof, that that was all unnecessary. She had to do all of it because of a lie? Everything to High Commission told her, were those lies too? Everything Hekapoo told her..

“Glossaryck, i hope you don’t mind but-“ Festivia started. Her sentence was cut off by a groan from her daughter.

“Mooooom are we done here? I wanna go lay on the floor and draw more balls.” Dirhhennia whined. How old was she again? 34? 

“Hen-Hen, I love you sweetie and I know your drawings are important but I really need-“

“No, no she’s right. I have to go soon or my entire existence will be stuck in this plane of existence.” Glossaryck said “The one downside to being all powerful and all knowing is that i’m tied to only one plane of existence at a time.” 

The room changed instantly as Glossaryck’s forehead crystal stopped glowing. They were back in the cocoon. Festivia wanted to object, but before she could, Glossaryck was gone.

“So that’s it, then? Can i go back to drawing or whatever?” Dirhhennia asked. Festivia, who was still clutching onto herself, didn’t even look at her. 

“Yes, Dir. You can go now.” She said flatly. Dirhhennia looked at her mother. She was slightly hunched over, gripping her own arms tight, face turned to the ground. Even she could see whatever it was was hurting Festivia.

“Mom?” Dirhhennia asked. “You alri-“

“Yes, Dirhhennia! Mommy’s just, peachy! Ok!” Festivia snapped. “Not like i’m having my entire identity stripped from me in a matter of minutes or anything!” She flipped, turning to look at Dirhhennia with a little bit of crazy in her eyes. The original three Butterflys weren’t really sure how to step in. “My own family isn't even technically my family. Except for my precious daughter who can’t even seem to care about anything except drawing a bunch of damn balls, regardless if she’s dead or alive or haven’t seen her one and only mother in YEARS!” 

She stepped toward Dirhhennia who took her own step back. She had never seen her mother this upset. 

“So please, forgive me Hen-Hen, but Mommy’s more than a little fuckin stressed out right now!” 

“Mom stop, you’re scaring me.” Dirhhennia shakily said. 

“It’s not like the woman I tried so, so hard to prove i’m nothing like had nothing to do with me whatsoever! So all the stress growing up as “The Queen of Darkness’ child” was for nothing! All the times I’d use magic to force myself to be happy and preppy and party-ready, all so Mewmans could trust me, was for nothing! It’s not like I was just some random street baby that they just, traded out with the real one! And now i’m just stuck here wondering who was my blood family? Who was my real mother? Why did they, just, give me away?” With every step Festivia took, Dirhhennia stumbled back as quickly as she could. Jushtin quickly went to grab his niece before she did something rash. “Least, I think that’s what happened! I wouldn’t know, because my daughter is too busy worrying about spending her entire afterlife drawing balls!” 

Jushtin grabbed Festivia by the shoulders and pulled her back before she could get any closer.

“Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!” Festivia squirmed in his arms, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. “Let me go!” 

“Festivia you need to calm down!” Jushtin said, not letting his grip on her go. “Please!” 

“You don’t get it! None of you get it!” Festivia cried, kicking her feet. “I did all of it so they could believe in me! All of it! And it was all for nothing! I wasn’t even meant to be queen! I stole some poor girl’s spot because the High Commission hated her! It’s not fair! She didn’t deserve that! I didn’t deserve what I had to do, or what i got in return!” 

Festivia kept crying and crying. Eventually, her struggling stopped, and Jushtin let her go. She crumbled into a sobbing pile on the floor. Her hands covered her face as she wept.

“I hate all of this.” Festivia said, muffled by her hands. “I hate the High Commission. I hate the fighting. I hate the fact that, without being “Eclipsa’s Daughter” It makes me nothing.” 

“Festi, sweetheart listen to me, listen.” Jushtin said, kneeling beside her, wrapping his arms around her more gently this time. “Like I said before, you’re a Butterfly no matter what.”

“That doesn’t change the fact I stole another girl’s birthright, Uncle. If anything it makes it worse.” Festivia sniffled, looking up from her hands.

Solaria and Skywynne stepped forward toward Festivia. The two of them knelt down beside her.

“Listen, Festivia. The past is the past.” Skywynne said. “You didn’t choose to take Meteora’s place. None of this is your fault.” 

“You shouldn’t of had to live up to or against the legacy of anyone, regardless if you were really their child or not.” Solaria said, putting a hand on Festivia’s shoulder. 

“It may be hard, but maybe we can start over?” Skywynne asked. “The two of us, I mean. I’m sorry i’ve been such a terrible great-grandmother. I was afraid that if i got too close, i'd forget Meteora.” 

“Maybe.. maybe you all are right..” Festivia sniffled, wiping her eyes. “You can never forget her though, she’s your family.”

“And you’re our family.” Skywynne said.

“I’m sorry I freaked out, everyone.” Festivia said “Can you forgive me?”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely.”

“Of course.”

Dirhhennia watched as they all just, started to make up! Didn’t the others see what just happened? Didn’t they care? Festivia was about to do cob knows what to her own daughter! All because she didn’t jump all due to Festivia’s crisis? Her eyes narrowed, her fists balled up, she was slightly shaking. Normally, Dirhhennia was just, annoyed, or something. But right now? She was pissed, way more pissed than she ever had been.

“No way!” The four turned to Dirhhennia. “You think i’m just gonna forgive you after that? Really? You were this close to attacking me or something just ‘cus you’re having an identity crisis! That’s not my fault!” Dirhhennia “I bet had Crescenta said anything you would’ve jumped to do what she wanted and not screamed in her face!”

“Hen-Hen I’m sor-“

“Save it.” Dirhhennia said, turning away from her mother again. “Just save it. I don’t wanna hear it.” She walked away, pissed. 

“I think that’s the most emotion she’s ever had.” Solaria whispered to Jushtin who promptly smacked her arm. She may be right but now's not the time.

Festivia was back to where she started. Crying on the floor, not knowing who she was. With the added bonus that her daughter probably hated her now.

“I’m a terrible mother.” Festivia whimpered, putting her head back in her hands.

“Festi, don’t worry, you’re not the worst mother in the room.” Solaria tried joking. It wasn’t well received. Festivia just started to whimper and whine even more. Solaria only coughed as she received an annoyed glance from her brother. Again, not the time.

“Honey don’t worry, we’ll make things right between you two.” Jushtin said, giving her a bigger hug. “Somehow..” 

“Festivia, you have two daughters, don’t you?” Skywynne asked seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Mhm.” Festivia sniffled. “Dir is the older one, and she has a little sister, Crescenta, who’s three years younger.”

“Crescenta took the throne, didn’t she?” Festivia nodded. “Perhaps Dirhhennia feels slightly neglected, afterall she is the older sister and the crown’s right was definitely hers. What changed that situation anyway?”

“She just, wasn’t fit to rule, Granny. She’d just not write anything in her book and misplace or misuse her wand. All she wanted to do was draw balls, which i told her is a great hobby but she was gonna be queen! She needed to expand outside the ball as it were and she threw her book out the window because she was mad at me!” Festivia explained. “I don’t know what’s up with her ball obsession, by the way. She’s just kind of always drawn them, ever since she was little. I think it has something to do with the shade moons on her cheeks. Like, she has some kind of complex regarding them.”

“Well did you spend a lot of time with her, regardless? Try to teach her? Take her to meetings?” Skywynne asked. Festivia shook her head. As her grandma started asking questions, the cogs in her head started to turn.

“Besides, what you did was uncalled for, sweetpea.” Jushtin said. 

“I can’t just let her hate me. That’s my baby.” Festivia stood up, wiping her eyes one last time. “I won’t let anything get between me and my children ever again. Even if that thing is my own problems. I need to find her and apologize.”

“Um… I think I see her.” Jushtin said as he stood up. He pointed toward all the bedrooms, and in one spot was a giant, brown ball.

“Oh Hennie..” Festivia sighed.

The group of queens made it to the ball, which funny enough had a door on it. Festivia stood at the door, her heart in her throat. She knocked once. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She knocked again, and again. No answer.

She frowned and turned away.

“Wait, wait, wait, that’s it?” Solaria said. “You’re not gonna try again?” 

“She doesn’t want me, that’s clear..” Festivia said. “I can’t force her..” 

“Maybe you cant, but I can.” Solaria said, cracking her knuckles. She started walking up to the door. 

“Sol, what are you going to do?” Jushtin asked. His sister cracked her neck and kicked her legs.

“I’m doing what we Butterflys are best at, Big Bro. Busting in doors.” 

With one swift kick from Solaria’s right leg, the door came flying off its hinges and flew back into the room. Somehow she even bent the frame. Had she kicked any faster, her foot would be smoking.

When they all looked in the room, they saw a stunned Dirhhennia who was almost hit by the door. Solaria stepped aside, motioning for Festivia to step inside.

“Hennie, please can we talk?” Festivia asked. “I’m sorry about your door that wasn’t my idea.”

“I told you I don’t wanna see you or hear your stupid apologizes! Now get out of my ball!” Dirhhennia said, more balls started forming around her like a wall. 

“Dir please, I'm sorry, I should’ve never done what I did.” Festivia gulped, getting closer. As she did, the wall only got thicker. So much so she was practically nose to nose with it from the opposite side of the room.

“I don’t care! Go away!” Dirhhennia yelled. 

Festivia touched the wall, and started to try to push her way in.

“Dirhhennia! Please!” Festivia called out as she climbed through. “I’m sorry for everything! For treating you so poorly, for snapping at you, for.. for treating your sister better than you! I shouldn’t of done that! You’re my baby! My Hen-Hen!”

It felt like the sea of balls would never end. They seemed to stretch on for miles. Festivia wouldn’t stop though, as she kept climbing in.

When she reached the heart of the wall, she saw Dirhhennia hugging herself on the ground, in a ball of her own.

“Go away..” She said “You’re just saying that, you don’t mean it..”

“I do mean it Dirhhennia. I do. You’re my first child. But there’s more than that, you’re also my only Dirhhennia.” Festivia said as she wrapped her arms around her child. “I can’t take back all i’ve done wrong.. But I only ask that you give me a chance. A chance to be a better mom and prove to you that I feel awful for what i’ve done.”

“...You swear?” Dirhhennia sniffled.

“Cross my heart and hope to- well, a little late for that, but you get me.” Festivia said.

Dirhhennia slowly embraced her mother, and the wall of balls was beginning to burst. The three queens who were on the outside, trying to contain the wall with roundhouse kicks and throwing books at it watched as it shrunk. The final ball popped, revealing Festivia and Dirhhennia.

“I love you, Mom.” Dirhhennia sniffled.

“I love you too, Hen-Hen.” Festivia said. Dirhhennia groaned a little.

“Mooooom!” She said, causing Festivia to chuckle. 

The two of them went over to the rest of their family together.

“So everything’s ok, now?” Solaria asked. “No more crying, no more fighting, no more deep traumatic family secrets?” 

“We can only hope.” Festivia let out an exhausted sigh. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go show my daughter how to shoot an arrow.”

“Can I hit-“

“Yes you can hit an apple off a dummy’s head, Hennie.” Festivia said.

“Wicked.” Dirhhennia chimed.

The two of them headed out. The original Butterflys watched them with a smile.

“This isn’t over though, is it?” Skywynne asked. 

“Afraid not.” Solaria said. “I’m gonna find a way to the living world and kick the hell out of the High Commission for what they’ve done. Even if it takes me eternity.”

“Oh, I’ll join you.” Jushtin added. 

“Me too.” Skywynne said. “No one messes with the Butterfly family and gets away with it.”

And so, the two lines of the Butterfly family were at peace. At least, until the next family member decided to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so my best friend of six years Azra is trying to make it through university and is in need of extra money. He is a super talented artist and his commissions are currently open! If y’all would like to commission him or just spread the word his post is right here with all the links attached. Thank you, have a good day!
> 
> https://bloodraptures.tumblr.com/post/185131679238/hi-i-want-to-go-to-school


	6. Crescenta The Eager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crescenta was eager to be queen. She was eager to rule. Now, she was eager to get show off. That didn’t sit well with Solaria.

Everyone wanted to be the star of their own life story. That was just a fact. No one wanted to be told they weren’t this amazing protagonist in a world changing novella. No one wanted to play second fiddle.

That was Crescenta Butterfly’s whole life motto. As long as she was alive, no matter who sat on the throne, she was the queen. Whether it be herself or her own child. That was just how it was. At least, for some time. As you see, like all other queens before and after her, Crescenta was mortal. Her days were limited, like any other.

When her final day came, she had just finished writing down her 5,237th spell to add to her magical library. She had told her daughter, Rhina, once again that she needed to find an acceptable suitor and have an heir. Crescenta threatened that she would find her a suitable partner even if it killed her. But, that didn’t kill her. No, no, an awful case of spider fever did her in. Now, she was quite sure she had a spell that would’ve not only cured it, but made a mean corn cake and dry clean your garments instantly! Was it in volume 33 or 34? Oh, I’m getting off topic. Where was I? Ah, yes. Crescenta. A name that would strike fear into the hearts of all children within a 50 mile radius

Crescenta’s spirit had been lead to the cocoon of limbo by a very relieved Glossaryck. Now that she was out of the picture no one would be nagging at him about how they felt like he had done a terrible job training their daughter. He was an all-knowing, all-powerful, pseudo-god born before the beginning of time itself, but sure, HE was the problem with Rhina’s training. Cob, it would be nice to not hear that anymore. 

Glossaryck practically tossed Crescenta now-physical form like a sack of corn onto the fluffy blue couch, barely missing getting her snagged on their new crystal watching box Festivia created so she could keep watching her favorite soaps. She landed face first with a muffled ‘thud!’ and looked ready to fall off. How that looked wouldn’t of mattered much, had Festivia not been sitting a mere 5 ft from where her second child had landed, clinging to the couch from surprise.

“Glossaryck!” Festivia yelled at him as she sprung to her feet to check on Crescenta. “You could’ve killed her! Again!”

“Oh I can dream.” Glossaryck muttered, receiving a glare from Festivia. “She’s fine, don’t worry! It’s very, very hard to get hurt while you’re in this realm. Well, physically at least. You all have done quite a bit of crying.” 

“Yes, thank you Glossaryck.” Festivia waved her hand as Crescenta rose up. “Oh, Cressie, sweetie are you alright?”

“Ow.. my head.” She groaned, rubbing her head. “Mama..? What’s going on? Where’s Emily?” 

“Oh honey, you’re gonna wanna get comfy, there’s a lot to take in.” Festivia said, helping Crescenta sit up. “Let me get everyone in here. Ooh! I’ve been waiting so long to use this thing!” She giddily got up and pranced over to a big, shiny, gold bell. She tugged on the rope attached to it. It chimed out a cute little tune that ring through the entire realm.

Out of their rooms came Jushtin with curlers still in his hair. Skywynne had ink all over her arms, a quill in one hand and a journal in another. Solaria’s hair was even all messy, untied and staticky. Finally, Dirhhennia came out of her ball-shaped room with four very round apples on top of her head and a boomerang in hand.

“Everyone look! Cressie is here!” Festivia clapped her hands together, bouncing up and down ever-so-slightly.

“Oh no.” Dirhhennia and Crescenta both muttered as they made eye contact from across the room. “Not her.”

“Cressie this is Uncle Jushtin, Granny Sky, Granny Sol, and of course you know your sister who you love and cherish with all your heart.” Festivia said “Right?”

“Haha.. Of course!” Crescenta said, clapping her hands together, plastering a fake smile on her face. “It’s wonderful to see her again. And finally meet every member of my amazing family! All your chapters in the book of spells were very, very.. interesting.”

“Nice to meet you, dear.” Jushtin said, undoing his curler. “Did you fill her in, Glossaryck?”

“No, no. That’s up to y’all. After Solaria nearly socking me in the face, I felt as though the lot of you could be competent enough to explain the afterlife.” Glossaryck said. “Besides, this is your guys’ domain. So i figured you could be the tour guides! There’s so much stuff now, I mean look.” He floated over their heads and pointed out each area. “A room for each of you, a nice living room, a kitchen with a fully stocked fridge,” As he listed them, new arms appeared so he could point. “Heck, you even have a garden and an archery zone. Now I’d call that pretty good. It’s way better than my old apartment.”

“Where was your old apartment?” Skywynne asked.

“Cincinnati. Oh the memories.”

“Well, of course we can give her the grand and mortality questioning tour of the place, huh?” Festivia said. “Crescenta, my dear, welcome to the cocoon of limbo. The retirement farm of all queens of mewni. Except those who choose to move on, but you know. Details.”

“Mom, this is so cool and awesome and everything, but, I really should head back to Mewni now. I got to find Rhina a spouse or else the Butterfly line ends with her you know what I mean?” She laughed a little. “Besides, Emily and I have tickets to see Ariele Waterwing’s single woman performance of “A Lost Shell’s Memoir” and it’s impossible to get better tickets than us. Ooh. Maybe I can set up Ariele with Rhina. They’d be so cute.” Crescenta said, reaching into her pocket for a pen to write that down somewhere.

The other Butterflys, save for Dirhhennia, we’re looking at her with confusion. Sure, denial was common, but like it wasn’t exactly common to accept the situation at hand and also deny it at the same time.

“Crescenta, sweetie, you can’t exactly- go back.” Solaria said, as she started to fix her hair. 

“Well, why not?”

They were silent. There wasn’t exactly an answer to that other than, well, that’s not how that worked.

“...Glossaryck you sure you don’t wanna stick around for this one?” Skywynne asked. 

“Oh no, thank you. I had my hands full with this one in life. If only her wife was here though. It’s a shame, she could make Crescenta act pleasant! Can you believe that? Ahh, a miracle worker, that woman.” Glossaryck said that with such casualty that it made the original three Butterflys uneasy. What has fate gotten them into? Before they could ask him to clarify that he was already gone, probably off to throw a party.

“Cress, when you die, you just, stay dead.” Festivia tried to explain. “We can go watch everything that happens in the castle with the crystal eye! ..But, that’s as good as it gets.”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t stay here. The kingdom still needs me.” Crescenta said. “I still have so many regulation projects in queue for editing. All these new spells I haven’t perfected yet.” She would make the point clear each thing by using her fingers to count them for effect. “And may I remind you, my nearing-35-year-old daughter is not exactly well versed in dating. It’s not only queen’s work but a mother’s work that I have to do, still. And then, i still will have a grandmother’s work to do! So this will simply not work.”

“Crescenta just shut up.” A clearly done-sounding Dirhhennia called out as she flipped her boomerang around. “If that’s not how it works, you can’t change that. Just go make a room and pout in it like you always did.”

Crescenta’s smile seemed to crack, showing off some of her more.. unreasonable side.

“Ohhh, Dir, darling!” She stepped closer to Dirhhennia, causing the other queens to part like the Mewni Sea. “Now, you know I LOVE you and your… blunt, simple point of view. But dear, I’m a queen.” As she got to be face to face with her sister, she bent down so she was eye level with her. “You wouldn’t understand. Afterall, you were never queen. Heck, I remember you not even keeping the wand for more than three years.” She tapped Dirhhennia on the nose. “But that’s fine, mother saw all my potential, and i mean who wouldn’t. That’s not your fault. Now, why don’t you just go back to whatever you were doing, probably drawing those creative ball pieces of yours, and leave the discussion to the REAL queens, dear.”

What she said struck a cord. Not only in Dirhhennia but the other queens as well. Dirhhennia threw the boomerang, nearly hitting Crescenta who ducked at the right time, before walking off.

Crescenta turned back to look at the others, all of which were giving her wary looks. That is, except for her own mother.

“Cressie, sweetie, I don’t think-“ Festivia started before being cut off.

“Don’t worry, Mama. I’ll find a way to communicate with the living realm if I really can’t go back. Nothing stops Crescenta, you know that.” Crescenta walked over to her mother and cupped her cheeks. “Don’t worry your pretty head. I got this.” As she let her go, Crescenta flashed a more refined smile at her mother. Festivia couldn’t help but smile back. The other queens all looked at one another, not sure what was going to happen next. But they knew they weren’t gonna like it.

A few months passed, Crescenta had spent most of her time working in her room, trying to find a solution to all of this. A way home. Something that the queens had all wanted at one time, but never believed they could find. Her mother was at her side the whole time, helping her darling baby.

When she wasn’t in her room, Crescenta was ‘chatting’ with her ancestors. To be blunt, she was in a one-sided bragging contest with them.

“Oh yes, I created so many useful spells that I nearly lost count.” She’d brag to Skywynne as she would write down another ten spells right in front of her.“I was just so inspired, I loved reading about your spells as a kid, that I thought to myself ‘I could do that too’.” 

“Oh isn’t it wonderful, we both have such lovely styles of fashion.” Crescenta would say as she played with Jushtin’s feathered hat, detaching a few pieces as she did so. “Though, I do think mine is just a smidge cuter, no offense.”

Solaria had avoided her up till that point. She spent most her time in the archery zone alongside Dirhhennia who had taken to the sport nicely.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Solaria said as she loaded up another arrow. “But your sister-“

“Is a complete two-faced butt-weasel?” Dirhhennia finished for her.

“I.. was going to say trying too hard but sure we’ll go with that.” Solaria said. 

“Yeah, she’s always been like that.” Dirhhennia shot another arrow. “It’s weird. Plus, she’s got Mom wrapped around her little finger.” 

“Oh, i’ve noticed.” Solaria nodded.

“Yeah.. Mom and I were doing a lot better before she showed up. But now? She hasn’t even come to practice with me half the time now. All because Crescenta needs help tryna get back to her kid and wife..” Dirhhennia sighed as she shot another apple off her target. “I should’ve expected this though. She was always Mom’s favorite.. If it was up to me, i’d be an only child.”

“I’m.. sorry to hear that.” Solaria was somewhat surprised by Dirhhennia’s brutal honesty. Sure, she knew the girl wasn’t one to mince words, but that was her sister. Her flesh and blood. After finding out about.. well, everything, she’d think they’d be able to put differences aside. “I don’t know what i’d do without my brother, he was always my rock.”

“Must be nice, having a sibling you could depend on.” Dirhhennia said. “Mine? She made it illegal for me to live in the gardens of Butterfly Castle with my boyfriend, Chad.”

They heard the door open and in walked Festivia and Crescenta. Festivia was carrying a handful of heavy looking books while Crescenta seemed to be explaining something to her. 

“Great.. My two favorite people..” Dirhhennia muttered half-sarcastically. 

“Ah! Grandma Solaria! There you are, i’ve been meaning to talk to you. Oh, hello to you too, Dir.” Crescenta waved to her sister who grumbled and turned away from her, going back to her arrows.

“What can I do for you, Crescenta?” Solaria asked as she walked closer to them.

“Oh, please. Call me Cress.” Crescenta said. “You know, I came to ask you your opinions on-“

“Cressie, sweetie, not to interrupt but, i promised to shoot arrows with Dir today.” Festivia said. “Can I just set down your findings here?” 

“Ugh,” Crescenta groaned. “If you must, Mama. Have fun.” 

Festivia placed down the books and went to Dirhhennia’s side. 

“Sorry, sweetpea. Your sister’s had me busy.” Festivia chuckled. Dirhhennia frowned, taking her mother’s hand. 

“It’s ok, Mom.. How about we go out a little farther?” Dirhhennia asked. “That way we give them they’re, uh, privacy.” 

“Of course, Hen-Hen.” Festivia said. The two of them went farther down the archery zone as Crescenta giggled.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Mama’s been helping me find a way home.” She said “But I guess she’s no super queen. Everyone needs a break. Well, not me, I made a spell to fix that.”

“Yes.. Well, Cress, you were asking my opinion?” Solaria asked.

“Yes! Yes, I was wondering what you thought of Mewni’s current state.” She asked. “During Rhina’s rule and all?” Solaria nodded slowly. 

“Ah, yes, your daughter. Well, I think Mewni is prospering well. You raised a wonderful child.” Solaria said, wondering to herself where all of this was going. “It’s quite amazing, after all the past conflicts, our kingdom can still be so shining.”

“Oh thank you. You know, Rhina takes after me and her mother quite nicely. Did you know when she was a baby, Emily and I had practically destroyed the monster rebellion. All through the power of politics!” There she goes again.. bragging. Crescenta’s favorite thing.

“Impressive..” Solaria said. “You two did a great job.”

“No awful bloodshed. No Mewman lives to be lost. All the monsters leave us alone. All so my child could live in peace and, if she so chose, walk through the Forest of Certain Death without me having to worry about any kind of.. encounters, with a monster.” 

Encounters.. Solaria was no fool. She was picking up exactly what Crescenta was trying to say. 

“Is that so?” Solaria said. “I tried the same for my child, also. Although my methods were different.”

“Ah yes, Granny Eclipsa. Shame though, running off with her monster whore.” Crescenta said. That struck a cord deep inside Solaria. Her own view of monsters aside, no one talked about her daughter like that.

“My daughter had a perfectly good reason for doing as she did. She was a smart girl. She knew what she wanted.” Solaria snapped. 

“Oh no, no, I understand completely. And as a mother you have to support your children. Even if that means bringing the near-downfall of the entire Butterfly line to sleep with some monster.” Solaria snapped her bow in two. “I’m just surprised, Grandma. You’re Solaria the heroic Monster CARVER. And you’re ok with your child being Eclipsa the evil Monster FUCKER? A shame. I thought you were better than that.”

WHAM! With one heavy punch sent Crescenta flying backwards, breaking right through the door and landing against the living room couch, sending it moving back. Jushtin and Skywynne, who were laying there watching tv, quickly hopped off when they heard the door break. Solaria, now in her butterfly form, walked through the now shattered doorway, one of her fists set ablaze with bright red fire. Her wings were bright red with golden tips, even brandishing her signature lightning bolts. She got up close to Crescenta, grabbing her by the collar.

“Listen closely.” She spat. “I am many things. A queen. A warrior. A murderer. But before all else, I am a mother. I may hate monsters. I may not regret everything I did, as I did it for my kingdom. But I also love my child. You and your lot may call her evil, but to me? To me she was braver and stronger than anyone. Especially a whelp like you.” 

Crescenta turned her eyes up to Solaria’s. She saw pure passion. Pure anger. Her own eyes narrowed.

“You’re a fool. A damn fool!” Crescenta cried out, magic shooting from her hands, releasing her from Solaria’s grip and sending her flying back. Crescenta got to her feet. She then transformed into her own butterfly form. Her wings were rounded and soft pink with purple rabbit patterns all over them. “Your daughter is nothing but a sick minded, monster’s whore! To even think to have a child with a creature like that!”

“You speak as though you’re not married to a merwoman. Your own daughter Rhina is a halfbreed like my granddaughter, hypocrite!” Solaria growled, sending a blast of magic toward Crescenta, who dodged. 

“Keep my family out of your dirty mouth!” Crescenta shot a spell of her own back. The two then began an all out-brawl.

Upon hearing all the commotion, Festivia and Dirhhennia came running. They saw Jushtin and Skywynne hiding for cover behind the flipped couch and ran to them.

“What’s happening?!” Dirhhennia questioned. “What are they fighting about?!” 

“Crescenta insulted Eclipsa!” Jushtin answered. “Now Solaria and her are at each others throats!”

“How are they using magic?!” Festivia asked. The group all ducked as a rouge spell was shot their way. “Have we always been able to do this?!”

“Well, yes.” A familiar voice said. They turned to see Glossaryck wearing a hawaiian lei and drinking from a coconut. “Of course you can. Magic is a part of you, something non physical.”

“Glossaryck! You think you could’ve told us that earlier!” Skywynne yelled.

“Well excuse me for having faith you’d figure it out. After all you can’t just randomly create whole rooms and items at will normally, now can you?” He said, putting his hands on his hips.

“We just assumed it was alternate realm mumbo jumbo!” Jushtin said.

“Well it’s not, and those two need to be handled before they wreck the place! I can’t just make a new realm for you every time you destroy one just like that, these things take time!”

They all turned to the warring Butterflys. Spell after spell after spell was being shot. They flew at one another at the speed of light. They were like shooting stars colliding into each other.

“I’m going up there.” Festivia took a deep breath and tried to transform. She used all the fear for her daughter’s safety and made that general fear well up inside her. With a bright flash out came Festivia’s butterfly form. A set of rich purple wings with golden sparkles on them and the faintest purple tint to her skin. 

She quickly flew up to her daughter and grandmother’s blast zone. She dodged as many spells as she could. 

“Cressie! Sol! Plea- Ah!” Festivia yelped, dodging another spell. “Please stop! We don’t need to fight, we’re family!”

“No damn coward is a grandmother of mine!” Crescenta yelled, shooting a blast of glitter and crystal shards toward Solaria. “Out of my way, Mama! I won’t hesitate to move you!”

“Cressie, honey you need to lis-“ Festivia was cut off by a huge blast from Crescenta hitting her square in the chest. The sheer impact sent her tumbling back. 

“I said get out of my way!” Crescenta shouted before shooting another blast toward Solaria. 

Festivia hit the ground hard. The others ran to her side to help her up. 

“Mom!” Dirhhennia yelled. “Mom, are you ok?”

“I’m fine, honey, just a little singed as all.” Festivia groaned. “I need to get back up there..”

“Moon Drop, you’re hurt you need to go to safety and rest!” Jushtin said. “Mom, please take her to her room.” He lifted up Festivia and put her in Skywynne’s arms. She hurried off to safety.

“It’s up to you and me, Dirhhennia.” Jushtin said. “You talk to your sister, i’ll talk to mine.”

“She won’t listen to me!” Dirhhennia said. “It’s Crescenta!” 

“It’s all we can do!” Jushtin said before he turned into his own butterfly form. He had fuzzy little feelers on his head and matching slightly-fuzzy purple wings with his signature cloves. Dirhhennia followed suit. Her wings were dark brown and had her shade moons brandished on them. 

The two of them flew up after their respective siblings. Jushtin flew in front of the raging Solaria.

“Sol! Please stop!” Jushtin said. “I know what she said was wrong, but you shouldn’t do this!”

“She insulted MY Eclipsa, Jushtin! You heard her!” Solaria growled. “MY baby! And then has the gall to act like she’s superior!” 

“She’s not worth it, Sol!” He said. “Please!”

As they began to argue, Crescenta wound up a powerful attack. As she was about to launch it, Dirhhennia grabbed her by all six wrists and forcibly stopped her.

“Cut it out, Cress!” Crescenta glared at her older sister. “You’re hurting everyone! You hurt Mom!”

“Fuck off Dirhhennia!” Crescenta growled. “She was in my way! No one insults my wife and my daughter!”

“You insulted her kid first!”

“I’m doing this for them!”

“No, you’re doing this for YOU, Crescenta! Like you do everything!” Dirhhennia’s hands, still holding her sister’s wrists tight, started to glow. “Everything you do, everything you say, it’s all so YOU get pushed forward! So YOU can go higher! You’ll trample ANYONE who gets in your way! Your ancestors, your mother, your sister!” 

“That’s because you’re all weak!” Crescenta struggled to break free. Since when was her sister that strong? “You never see greatness when it’s standing right in front of you!”

“Mom ALWAYS did! She ALWAYS picked you for everything! You were the special one, Crescenta! You were the queen from birth till your death, give it a rest already!” As she said this, Dirhhennia’s hands got hellishly hot, starting to burn her sister. “You’re no more special than the rest of us! You’re not the best of us!” 

“Ah! Dirhhennia, it hurts!”

“It’s hurt me since the day you came in and stole the show, Crescenta!” Dirhhennia’s eyes started to glow a bright white.

“Uh oh.” Glossaryck gulped, still watching from the sidelines. “That’s not good.”

“It’s hurt me every day that Mom’s been stolen away from me again now that I finally have her attention!” Tears started to drip from Dirhhennia’s eyes. “All because you can’t go home to see your family! Well, guess what? The only family I have is here with me now! I won’t let you take that away from me too!” 

Wind started to pick up at a rapid pace, swirling around Dirhhennia. Smaller items and debris flew off into the storm. Even Jushtin and Solaria stopped their bickering and noticed the power coming from Dirhhennia. Solaria’s eyes widened with fear and dread. This was the power of a broken heart. One that had been broken by your own sibling.

“Hennia!” Solaria cried out. She flew as fast as her wings would carry her, directly into Dirhhennia. This made Dirhhennia’s grip on Crescenta loosen. Solaria grabbed onto her and hugged her tight. “She won’t take us away from you. I swear on my afterlife.”

The wind started to slow down. Things fell back to the ground. That included Crescenta who had fainted from the pain. Jushtin caught her on his way down. Dirhhennia and Solaria flew down together, Dirhhennia holding her tight.

“I just.. I don’t want things to be like they were before.” Dirhhennia sighed. “I didn’t mean to hurt her..”

“She’ll be fine. You’re dead, how bad can this be?” Glossaryck said.

“They’ll never be that way ever again, I promise.” Solaria said, hugging her. “But you need to come to terms and make amends. ..As do I. Or things will never be fine here again.”

“You may be right..” Dirhhennia sniffled

After a few days, Crescenta finally came through. She woke up in her bed with slight burn scars around her wrists. The whole family stood around her bed.

“Look. I don’t like you.” Solaria started, only to be nudged by her brother. “But.. I’m willing to make amends, if only you are too. I only ask you take back what you said about my child. That, and you apologize to your sister. She did a number on you for a reason.”

“What?” Crescenta asked. “Dir, you- that wasn’t a dream?”

“Nope.” Dirhhennia said. “Look, Cress. We’re stuck here for a long time. I’m willing to put our past behind me. But I just ask you to not be such-“

“a two-faced butt-weasel?” Solaria finished.

“Yes, that.” Dirhhennia said. “I’m sorry, I know you miss your family. But we’re also your family. Like it or not.”

“...I respect your power back there. I, also respect you acting so adult for once, Dir.” Crescenta nodded, somewhat shocked. 

“You also have someone else to apologize to.” Dirhhennia said, motioning to Festivia.

“Mom?” Crescenta asked. “I.. Oh my cob. I remember now. Mom I- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-.”

“Crescenta, listen. It’s ok, because I love you so much.” Festivia said, kneeling beside her bed. “But you don’t have anything to prove to me. I still think you and your sister are the most amazing girls in the world. You shouldn’t have to prove your worth to anyone but yourself.”

“And..” Crescenta turned to Solaria. She gulped a bit. “I’m, sorry about what I said about Eclipsa. It was beyond wrong and uncalled for, and while you may not like me. Know that I don’t like you either.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Solaria said. 

The Butterfly family wasn’t perfect. And Crescenta, certainly, wasn’t either. But, they would try to be better. Even if they needed an ass-kicking to see why they should try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter was a little rushed, but that’s because I wanted to get it out as soon as I could. I hope y’all don’t mind, and enjoy it regardless. Crescenta will have a more fleshed out arc later on in the story, so don’t worry.


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glossaryck was going to check on the dead, and Skywynne had some feelings that needed to be walked through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am considering opening commissions for fanfics, if anyone’s interested! Please, let me know what you think and I will get back with a more detailed commission page. Thanks!

On Mewni, it was their version of Valentine’s Day. Everyone was prepping for a beautiful day full of love and joy. Sadly, when you’re dead, there isn’t exactly a lot of joy to be had from a holiday about love when the ones you were in love with weren’t ever able to be with you again.

Glossaryck didn't really buy into the whole ‘love’ thing. He understood companionship, he understood love. But he didn’t ‘get’ love. Maybe it was because he was born alone, would die alone, or only be able to truly love himself. He just wouldn’t really understand it. 

He went to check up on the dead queens. He had a feeling that today was gonna be a long, depressing day. When he appeared in the living room, no one was there. Even Festivia, who was always watching her romantic soaps. She was one who really bought into the whole ‘love’ thing. Crying over dramatic betrayal and deception, it was kind of her thing. That is, any other day.

“Now, if i was a bunch of sad sacks of loneliness, where would I be?” Glossaryck rubbed his chin as he looked around. Suddenly, he spotted a door that wasn’t there before. It didn’t have any of the current deceased queens’ cheekmarks on it, so he knew it wasn’t anyone in particular’s room. When he inspected it closer, he noticed it was slightly open. The faintest sound of music was spilling out.

Glossaryck peaked inside and saw a beautiful room covered in gorgeous, pink lights. The entire place seemed to sparkle. Looking farther in, he saw Skywynne dancing gracefully along with a bright white light.

“What do we have here?” He muttered to himself. He floated in without word, watching as he got closer. When he finally could see them clearly, he saw a face in the light. It was that of Sir Gem-Robin, Queen Skywynne’s husband.

“That’s when Festivia spilled her mocktail all over the crystal eye. We only could see the west tower’s bathroom for a month!” Skywynne snorted. “Oh, Rob, honey, you’d love our granddaughter. Our great-grandchildren, a little strange, but Dirhhennia’s heart is in the right place.”

“I’m sure I would, dear.” Gem-Robin chuckled. “Your stories of them sound hilarious.” The two of them spun in a circle ever so slowly, their hands to elbows touching the entire time.

“They’re wonderful. It.. took me some time, to get used to them. I was harsh to Festivia.. But, things are different now. I’ve accepted it.” Skywynne said. Her tone made her husband’s eyebrow raise.

“Are you sure, my love? You sound.. wary.” Skywynne sighed as the two of them met with both hands, pulling each other close.

“It’s just… What happened to Festivia wasn’t her fault. I can’t blame her nor her children. I just.. I worry everyday about Eclipsa. About Meteora..” Skywynne sniffled as she laid her head onto her husband’s ghostly shoulder. “I worry if Meteora’s lonely. If she’s dead. If she even knows who we are.”

“Ay, look at me, my Night Sky.” Skywynne raised her head and stared into her husband’s bright green eyes. Even in death, he was still strikingly handsome. “There’s not much you can do in the matter. Even though you all wish to give the High Commission what’s coming to them, you and I both know you can’t do it from this place.”

“I’m able to talk to you from this place.” Gem-Robin tch’ed with his tounge.

“Oh, Skywynne. You and I both know that’s not true.” His light began to fade slowly. “Even though, that would be the one thing we’d both want in the whole entire world.” Skywynne’s eyes started to water.

“I just.. I don’t want to let go of you, Robin. I miss you so much.” She said as she gripped at him tighter. “I miss you every day. But I can’t ever be with the real you again. Only this.. illusion of you.. It only gets harder..”

“I miss you too, Sky.. You meant the world to me.” Gem-Robin let out a heavy sigh. “We’ll find eachother again, in another life. Then, maybe, it’ll be easy again..”

“I look forward to it..” 

The two shared a brief, fleeting kiss as Gem-Robin’s illusion fluttered away. That left Skywynne standing all alone, with only Glossaryck as her witness. She broke down, falling to her knees. Skywynne started to sob. Her heart-broken noises were near silent, the music drowning it out. She clung to her own dress, sobbing harder as each second passed by. The only thing that could be heard clearly through was the words ‘come back..’

“Your majesty..” Skywynne’s head bolted up and she locked teary eyes with Glossaryck. He floated closer to her, offering a hand. “Forgive my intrusion.” 

“Glossaryck..” Skywynne wiped her eyes, still crying quite a bit. “H-How long have you been here?”

“Since the last story about Festivia.” Glossaryck said. Skywynne took his hand and stood slowly. “I saw your dance with King Gem-Robin. Impressive illusion, really. For a moment, I thought it was really him.”

“One could dream..” She sniffled. “It’s just.. with everything that’s been going on and what today is, I felt so terrible. I just needed a reminder of him. Even.. even if it wasn’t truly him.”

“I see..” Glossaryck nodded. Skywynne wiped her eyes one more time, fixed her dress, and gave Glossaryck a smile. 

“I'm sorry, I don’t mean to be rude. Did you need something?” She asked. 

“Oh, no, no. I just, came to check in on everyone. No queens seem to be dying for awhile, and so I just wanted to see how everyone was adjusting after.. you know.” He said “Crescenta’s lil blowout.”

“Well, were all doing.. alright. She’s still trying to find a way to the living realm. A fruitless effort, despite it being tempting.” She said.

“To exact revenge.” Glossaryck finished her thought. Skywynne nodded.

“Yes, to let the High Commission have it. As they do deserve it.” She sighed slightly. “...I don’t want to accept that, we may not be able to do anything. That’s not.. not fair. And I know, life may not be fair. But that’s never stopped our family before. We’re Butterflys! We don’t stop for anything. Never have. Why should this make us stop? Not only showing the High Commission what for but to see Gem-Robin again! My Robin!”

“My queen..” Glossaryck put a hand on the queen’s shoulder. “You must understand, the living plane and this plane are not parallel. They do not play by the same rules. Magic is the one constant between them.”

“Then we must use magic to return! Like.. building our own version of Hekapoo’s portals, or conjuring dimensional scissors.” Skywynne tried to reason. “Glossaryck, please..”

“Skywynne, listen to me.” He wiped away her tears again, just like he did when they first came to the cocoon. “What’s done is done. Magic is a tricky mistress, one that even I cannot fully control. The only thing you can do is hope. Maybe then you’ll see Eclipsa and Meteora again.”

“And my husband?” She asked.

“He.. i’m afraid.. that looks impossible.” The answer she desperately didn’t want. “Magic chose who it wanted to protect. It chose your bloodlines. The ones who bear the Butterfly name.”

“So that’s it then..” Skywynne sighed. “I’ll never see my real husband again. And.. and I may never see my real grandchild again.” 

“Festivia IS your real grandchild, Sky. Blood or no blood. She was raised a Butterfly, and therefore she IS a Butterfly.”

“I tell myself that everyday Glossy.. But sometimes I can’t bring myself to believe it.” Skywynne wiped her eyes before more tears could fall.

“I know this is a lot to accept, my queen. I feel for you, truly.” Glossaryck put his small hand on her larger one. “I know that it’ll take a long time to really accept it. But until then, can I offer you a dance, to keep your mind clear?” 

“Oh Glossaryck..” Skywynne smiles softly, as the two took position. “Thank you, it’ll be nice to dance with someone who I can actually feel.”

“I’m always of service at your request.” He said.

The two danced together underneath room’s the twinkling lights. It was somewhat awkward, considering the size difference, but they ended up working well in sync. They wouldn’t dip each other, though. 

Glossaryck didn’t understand love. He never did, and never would. But he did understand caring for others. He understood friendship. So, in a way, he did ‘get’ love. Many queens were wonderful companions. But Skywynne, Skywynne was one of the few he’d call his friend.


	8. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipsa hates Shastacan. Jushtin does too. Eclipsa hopes he can help. Jushtin hopes so too.

“Uncle Jushtin, can I speak with you a minute?”

Jushtin looked up from his paper to his fifteen-year-old niece, Eclipsa. His light, his shining darling. That is, despite her color choice. She was dressed all in a fabulous dark wardrobe he had helped pick out for her. It wasn’t something Jushtin would wear himself, but Eclipsa seemed to like doom and gloom couture. 

“Yes, my little umbran vision, what is it?” He asked as he stood up. “Need help deciding between ‘comet-streak’ and ‘blue dwarf’ eyeshadow? Because I think ‘comet-streak’ fits you nicely.” Eclipsa giggled.

“No, not that. But I do agree. ‘Blue dwarf’ doesn’t suit my eye shape.” Eclipsa said. “I need your advice on boys.”

Jushtin’s eyes lit up. He was the resident advice-giver, considering Solaria was so busy with the war. Besides, she wasn’t good with men. And now, Eclipsa was here for romantic advice, the best kind of advice! 

“Ah, I always knew this day would come! You and me, bonding over men. How cute they are, how dumb they are.” Jushtin chuckled. “You know me and Viscount Tinbenz used to be an item.” 

“Auntie Recluza’s cousin? You didn’t.” Eclipsa gasped dramatically. 

“We were, before I even met Recluza. He introduced us. That was long after our breakup though.” Jushtin said. “But, that’s besides the point. Clipsy, sweetie, i’m so glad you came to me with this! I suspect you didn’t try to talk to your mother about it?”

“Oh heavens, no. Mother wouldn’t get it.” Eclipsa said. “May we walk and talk?” She extended her hand to her uncle, who gladly took it. 

The two of them walked out into Eclipsa’s beloved rose garden. The bushes were thick, dozens and dozens of soon-to-bloom-buds on each and every bush. They were laughing at a funny quip about one of Jushtin’s old lovers.

“And that’s how I figured out the pool boy was trying to catch my eye.” Jushtin said. 

“Well yes, falling into the pool as soon as you walk in is quite the giveaway.” Eclipsa snorted. “Also, Uncle, I had some questions, about boys.”

“Ask away, my dear.” 

“Well..” She twiddled her fingers, trying to find the right words. “When a boy your age is devilishly handsome, but out of your reach, what do you do?” Jushtin cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

“Out of your reach? Eclipsa, you’re the princess of Mewni. The next Butterfly Queen. You could have anyone you want and then some if you so desired.” Jushtin said. He wasn’t wrong. People would jump at the chance to be fancied by a member of the Butterfly family. “Who could possibly be so handsome that he’s out of your reach?”

“Well..” Eclipsa said, looking down. “Let’s just say he’s a big name guy.” How was she supposed to tell him he was a size-shifter and a monster prince? Very vaguely, that’s how.

“Oh.. I see. A mystery man. Won’t even tell ol’ Uncle Jushtin about him.” Jushtin sighed dramatically, causing her to laugh. “Am I too old to understand the loves and trials of teenagers these days?”

“Uncle, please.” Eclipsa chuckled. “It’s not that. I just don’t want to get my hopes up. But.. I will tell you this, he is wonderful. So kind, and gentle, intelligent too! Oh and his singing voice, heavens me~ Could make a girl melt.” 

“Sounds like an amazing boy.” Jushtin nodded. He couldn’t help but smile as Eclipsa’s cheeks turned pink. 

“He is.”

Jushtin wrapped his arm around Eclipsa’s shoulder, pulling her into a side hug. The two of them chuckled, sitting down on a bench among the beautiful garden. It had a perfect view. Eclipsa stared out at the rose bushes growing along the castle wall, peaking the slightest bit over the top. The cool wind blew gently on her face. It was like a kiss from the sky itself.

“Eclipsa, you are a fantastic young woman.” Jushtin said. “If any man thinks otherwise, he’s a fool. If any man is threatened by how.. how powerful, how beautiful, and how wise you are, then you make sure he has a damn good reason to be threatened, you hear me?” 

“Yes, Uncle. You know, usually it’s Mom giving me the ‘crush weak men beneath your heel’ speech.”

“Ah, well, your mother means it in a war sense. I mean it in a life sense.” Jushtin cracked his back. Oh cob did he already start to feel old. “You know, I think by the time you become queen, this war will be over.”

“I hope so. Mother wants me to marry Little Prince Shastacan Spiderbite if it doesn’t.” Jushtin’s face scrunched up at just the mention of his name.

“Ugh, that tiny kelp muncher.” He shook his head “Awful choice. You’d be better off with anyone BUT him.” 

“That’s what I said! She won’t listen to me though.” Eclipsa sighed “The boy’s insufferable, Uncle. Could you maybe talk to her for me?”

Jushtin bit his lip. His sister was stubborn. She always had been. And, coincidentally, always would be. Jushtin knew how awful Little Shastacan was, he saw it himself when he and his wife would go to Spiderbite Kingdom for royal events. Solaria just saw an opportunity to gain new allies during the war. A terrible thing, in Jushtin’s eyes. Not for the war, no, but because Poor Eclipsa would have to suffer the embarrassment of marrying that dork even if their marriage would be annulled shortly after the final battle. Hopefully, Eclipsa wouldn’t have to marry him at all. Maybe the war would come to an end first, and then she could run off and marry that mystery boy of hers. Whoever he is, he must be better than Shastacan.

“...I’ll see what I can do, Clipsy.” 

The door of Solaria’s study were heavy iron gates. They groaned with each inch of movement. No one was able to just sneak in and out without sound. It’s the way Solaria liked it. Always prepared. Always alert. Especially now. Crucially now. When Jushtin tried to come in the room, the doors groaned and ached with such deep moans. It wouldn’t have been so much of an issue had Solaria and Mina Loveberry decided to plan out a raid on a monster camp any other day. But no, it had to be today. So as Jushtin tried to push the ever-so-heavy door, he was just getting somewhat-pitiful stares from his sister and her general.

“Jushtin, is there something you need? Because this is hard to watch.” Solaria asked as her brother barely pushed in a crack.

“I got it, I got it. But yes, I need to talk to you, it’s about Eclipsa.” Jushtin panted, shoving his whole weight against the door.

“Eclipsa? How’s the lil’ royal butterball doin’?” Mina asked. “I haven’t seen her in quite a-while. Bet her sword trainings goin’ well. Afterall, she does have the BEST teacher.” Her clear verbal poking at Solaria got a snicker out of the usually hard-pressed Queen.

“Thank you, Mina. She’s doing well. We may even try live practice soon, if all goes well. Oh, she's so tall now too, well, not as tall as me, but she hit a growth spurt! And she’s finally interested in writing in her book, so she can study some more of my spells! I’m just so proud.” She gushed and gushed about her baby. In her eyes, Eclipsa was perfect. She could do no wrong. Hell, had she burned down the castle Solaria wouldn’t even scold her.

“Sol, dear sweet sister of mine, lil’ help here?” Jushtin said, sliding slightly as he pushed against the non-moving door. Solaria groaned and went to the door, tugging it ever-so-slightly, and having the whole thing open all the way up. This made Jushtin fall over from sheer surprise.

“Mina, give us a few minutes, would you?” Solaria said.

“Of course, My Queen.” Mina Loveberry bowed low to the ground before leaving out the metal gate, closing it just as easily as Solaria opened it.

Solaria gripped her older brother’s arm and pulled him up. Solaria towered over her brother, in his eyes. In reality, she was merely three inches taller than he was, but that was a three inch difference that changed their whole dynamic. Before her growth spurt, Solaria was a rebellious little girl, always in trouble with her mother, constantly getting into fights with the village boys over who was better at sword fighting. She was no less a princess, but no more a queen than her brother was. Now? Now she was ‘Queen Solaria The Monster Carver’. The queen whose head kissed the blood red morning sky after a long battle. The queen who conducted a choir of dying monster wails wherever she struck her blade. The queen who would rather die than see her plans for Mewni interfered with. 

She did have great plans, you know? Behind all her bloodshed and hatred toward monsterkind, she really did feel like the war was the best route for Mewni. With no more monsters, villages wouldn’t have to be so crowded. More land would be available for corn crops. They could even cut down some of the Forest of Certain Death and give it a new name. Something less menacing. But that wasn’t what Jushtin was here to discuss. No, what he was here for, was his niece’s happiness.

“So, what's Eclipsa done today? She finished her violin and archery lessons on time?” Solaria asked as the two of them sat down opposite one another over the war table. 

“Of course. But her schedule isn’t why I'm here, Sol. It’s about her arrangement to Little Lord Shastacan.” Jushtin said “I don’t think it’s a smart move.” Solaria only rolled her eyes.

“Jushtin, please. Let me handle if it’s a good idea or not. I know he’s a bit of a bottom feeder but The Spiderbites are good allies to have. Even saying Eclipsa could be betrothed to their son has them eating right out the palm of my hand. It’s brilliant, really.” Solaria said. “Besides, if we’re lucky, Eclipsa won’t have to marry him.”

“And if she does?”

“Jushtin, it’ll be fi-“

“No.” Solaria blinked at her brother as he cut her off. “No, Solaria. Please, be reasonable.”

“I am, being reasonable.” Solaria said. “They'll only have to marry if I die.”

“Sol. You go out in the thick of battle every single day now. You could die at any moment. Don’t you see that?” Jushtin asked. “You could die at any moment.”

“Jushtin-“

“Look, you may think this war is great for the kingdom but you need to realize Eclipsa needs you. She’s just a girl.”

“Jushtin, I know she needs me.” 

“Then why do you insist on going out to the battlefield everyday with your troops? You die and the weight of the entire multiverse will be on that little girl’s shoulders. Plus, she’ll have to marry an unfit man.”

Wack! Solaria slammed her hand on the table, causing Jushtin to snap back in surprise. 

“Listen to me clearly.” Solaria growled “I do what I do so Eclipsa won’t have to worry ever again. I trust my soldiers to get the job done, I do. But I don’t trust the monsters to just die.” She walked around the table slowly, her eyes on the war map it was decorated with. “A great queen I knew once rebuilt the entire Butterfly Castle in one day, all because she knew how to guide her people.”

“Mother manipulated time. You can’t do that to win a war.” He said. Solaria had known that, she tried it once. Didn’t end well.

“At the end of the day, big brother, its my call on what goes down.” She said. She made her way to his side. “I will be fine. But, I.. have a will in the works in case things do go south.” 

“You do?” He asked, watching his sister’s eyes avert down to a drawer in the war table. “..Will Eclipsa really truly have to marry him?”

“Yes, I'm afraid. I made a pact with the Spiderbites already. There’s no turning back from that.” Solaria sighed.

“And.. Who do you have written to be her guardian if she’s still a child? The Magic High Commission? Alphonse?” Solaria let out a sigh that was trapped in her chest.

“No, no not them. Alphonse would cause a riot since he never officially married me. The High Commission are great at war-planning. Don’t know their heads from their asses otherwise. Well, besides Hekapoo and Lekmet. Those two are alright. However, I’m not sure the lot of them like Eclipsa too much.” She said.

“Then who do you have?” Jushtin asked. For such a mathematically bright man, he sure was a dumbass. 

“You, you twit!” Solaria groaned, punching him lightly in the arm. “It’s always been you. You’re practically her other father and she adores you! Regardless, I wouldn’t have it any other way. You’re a brilliant guy, Jushtin. Besides, you helped mother raise me, look how I turned out.” Jushtin would never be sure if that was a compliment or not.

Solaria placed her hand on his shoulder. He met her gaze and she couldn’t hold back a smile.

“You’re just the right man for the job.” Solaria said. “Please, promise me you’ll protect her.”

“I would die for her, Sol.” Jushtin said. Solaria shook her head.

“I’m the one who will die for her. You must be the one who lives for her.” 

As she said that, the room went dark and empty. The table was gone. The gate was gone. The only two things there were Solaria and Jushtin. Jushtin’s eyes darted around, confused.

“What’s going o-“ Slash! Jushtin turned back to his sister, only to see a long, jagged knife poking through her chest, it’s tip toward Jushtin. 

Before he could say anything, Slash! Slash! Slash! He watched as his sister was cut to ribbons before him. One took her arms off, chopping them to ribbons. Another took her legs, mushed with no remaining features. Another took half her head and her left eye with it. It slid from its partner so slowly, oozing blood. Soon, the only thing recognizable of Solaria was the bleeding hand still attached to Jushtin’s shoulder. 

Jushtin was sickened, ready to vomit. He saw a shadow running away from the scene.

“S-Stop! Murderer!” He yelled. It took all his strength to chase after the shadow.

He chased them for what felt like forever, never catching up. At once, they vanished. Jushtin said to a halt. All he heard was faint laughter.

“Where are you! Show yourself!” Jushtin yelled into the void, turning in every direction. 

“You’re such a predictable man.” A very familiar choir of voices chimed. Jushtin turned to see The High Commission- Or what looked like the High Commission, floating before him. All their eyes were sunken in, black as night. They snapped their fingers(?) all at once, revealing Eclipsa facedown on the floor. “You were supposed to protect her~ Now look.”

“Eclipsa!” Jushtin screamed as he ran to her side. He fell to her side, turning her over. Tears began to fill his eyes. “Eclipsa, please speak to me. Please!”

“Uncle Jushtin..” She said weakly.

“I’m here, sweetie. I’m here.” He sobbed. He held her close. “It’s going to be ok, It’s going to be ok..”

“Uncle Jushtin.. This is all.. Your fault.” Eclipsa’s words ran ice cold down Jushtin’s spine. He pulled away from her, and saw her eyes were also pitch black. “If you had known me better. If I could’ve trusted you. None of this would’ve happened. This is all your fault.” Her voice would echo along with the High Commission, chanting the same thing over and over again.

Jushtin jumped up, backing away slowly. Eclipsa and the High Commission came closer with each step he took. Then, something strange happened. He bumped into someone. 

When Jushtin turned around he was face to face with a girl. Her hair was purple and curly with little horns poking out. On her cheeks were two clovers. She had a long, swishing tail. Her eyes were like the others.

“It's your fault I was taken away.” The girl said. “I belonged with my mommy and daddy. But no. All because Uncle Jushtin couldn’t protect my mommy.”

“M-Meteora? I’m- Im-“ Jushtin started to hyperventilate as he was slowly surrounded. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to let you two down! I didn’t- I didn’t know! I- I-“

It’s all your fault. It’s all your fault. It’s all your fault. It’s all your fault. It’s all your fault. It’s all your fault. It’s all your fault. It’s all your fault. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT ITS ALL YOUR FAULT ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Jushtin’s eyes snapped open and he was in his own bed, sweating up a storm. He breathed in and out deeply before sitting up. Another nightmare. The same one as before. There was a knock at his door that made him tense up.

“Uncle Jushtin?” A voice from the other side said. It was Festivia. Thank cob.

Jushtin got up, tied his robe, and went to answer the door. 

“Yes, Festivia, dear?” He asked

“I just wanted to check up on you, it’s already late in the day. Well, I assume it is. Times still an iffy thing here.” Festivia said, pointing at the dinner table that was being covered with food and plates and drinks. “It’s dinner time.”

“I’m alright, my concord. Don’t you worry. I’ll join you all in a moment.” Jushtin said with a smile.

“You’re sweating.” Festivia said, noticing how he looked. Like he had seen a ghost. Well, another kind of ghost.

“It’s just hot, don’t worry.” Jushtin rustled her hair. “You all start without me.”

“If you’re sure. Love you Uncle!” Festivia said before walking off. Jushtin closed the door behind her and let out a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry..” Jushtin muttered. Tears dropped to the floor. “Eclipsa.. Meteora.. Im sorry.”

Nightmares are a powerful evil. One that can make you believe things that were never true. One that can ruin you, even in the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know chapters are going to be less frequent. I’m taking summer classes now and my friend Jordan’s coming home for his birthday, so my plate is busy for June (not to worry, i’ll have a lot more time in July.) I hope you enjoyed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Underestimation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254271) by [BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk)




End file.
